Sous le pied du Sakura en fleur
by May Tsubaki
Summary: C'est le printemps, la saison du renouveau. La nature s'éveille, les coeurs éclosent tels des boutons de roses, et les destins ce scellent... à jamais. Vivez au coté de notre jeune capitaine de la 6éme division son enfance, et les rencontres qui le changerons à jamais. Mais n'y en a-t-il pas une, qui compte plus que les autres, sous le pied de ce cerisier en fleur?
1. Prologue

-Quoi?

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison. Une jeune brune regardait son interlocutrice avec des yeux écarquillé.

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, vous devriez être habitué à cette réponse, depuis le temps. Lui répondit la rouquine en face d'elle pendant qu'elle s'adonnait au ménage de la chambre de la brune.  
-Mais pourquoi? C'est totalement injuste, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai rester ici.  
-Ce sont les ordres, Öjo-sama. Et je ne puis y désobéir. Quant à la raison de mon refus, je crois savoir que vous en avez parfaitement conscience.  
-Öjii-san ne sera pas de retour avant au moins l'heure du dîner, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite exception d'une heure?  
-Je me dois de respecter les consignes de votre grand père, même quand il n'est pas présent.  
-Sois gentille Ayame et laisse-moi y aller. J'étouffe dans cette maison et il n'y a rien à faire ici, je m'ennuis! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme ton frère? Lui m'aurais laissé sortir.

Les deux jeunes personnes marchaient à présent le long d'un couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant des paysages variés

-Mon frère et moi sommes différent Öjo-sama.  
-Tiens parlons-en de cette manie que tu as de m'appelé "Öjo-sama". Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supporte pas que tu me considère comme une supérieure. Nous sommes toutes les deux au même niveau, et nous sommes amies, non?  
-Une domestique ne peut être amie avec son employeur.

La brune attrapât le bras d'Ayame et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle a toujours adoré la couleur de ses yeux. Vert émeraude. Sa et leur couleur de cheveux étaient la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec son frère.

-Bien sur que si nous pouvons être amie. Toi et ton frère, je vous connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et ton frère de s'embarrasse pas de ces règles stupide. Fait mon plaisir et arrête de toujours te mettre au garde-à-vous chaque fois que tu me vois. Nous avons joué ensemble quand nous étions petites après tout. Sourit la jeune femme. Elle aperçus la lueur d'hésitation dans les prunelles de son amie.

-Très bien, je pense qu'entre amies, nous pouvons faire une légère entorse aux règles. La brune sautât de joie, et s'apprêtât à ouvrir la bouche pour la remercier, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Mais je vous préviens, Une heure et pas plus. Je viendrai vous chercher au bout de ce délai.  
-Cela me suffit amplement, Ayame. Mais n'oublie pas, plus d'Öjo-sama!  
-Bien Kami-sama.  
-Non plus. C'est Kami, ou à la rigueur Kami-chan.

Ayame lui sourit à son tour.

-Très bien, Kami-chan

***************

Dans un autre manoir, des bruits de sabre retentissaient dans la cour, signe d'un entrainement acharné. Des perles de sueurs coulaient le long d'un visage juvénile. De grands yeux gris se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises pour chasser les gouttes d'eau qui s'y étaient glissées, troublant ainsi la vision du jeune homme. Plus loin, assis sous le porche, un homme à l'allure épuisé, ses longs cheveux blanc nouaient en queue-de-cheval, surveillé l'entrainement.

-Il suffit, Byakuya.  
-Ukitake-taïcho, je peux encore continuer l'entrainement, Je ne suis pas fatigué.  
-J'en ai conscience mon garçon, mais tout bon guerrier doit savoir quand s'entraîner, et quand se reposer. Même si tu ne le ressens pas, ton corps a besoin de régénérer l'énergie perdu.  
-Je comprends Ukitake-taïcho, merci.  
-Vas, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme s'élança vers sa destination, sans savoir que sa vie se trouverai à un tournant décisive au moment où il est arrivé au bord de se lac, sous ce cerisier en fleur...


	2. Chapitre 1

Une rivière à l'eau cristalline, de l'herbe verte, tendre et douce sous la main, des arbres aux feuillages d'un vert éclatant, un paysage surnaturel. Elle a toujours adoré venir à cet endroit emplis de souvenirs, pour la plupart mélancolique. Depuis quand n'est-elle pas venu ici? Ah oui! Depuis l'anniversaire de _ce jour là_. Mais à cet époque, elle n'était pas seule, elle était entourée, aimée, protégée. Oh bien sûr, se disait-elle, quelque par, il restait encore une ou deux présences bienveillantes qui veillait sur elle, mais elle avait décidée, pour son bien et celui des personnes qui lui sont cher, de se détacher, s'éloigner d'eux, l'objet de ses inquiétude. Telle était sa malédiction, tel était son destin...  
Une larme, puis deux, puis tout une traînée de perles d'eau salée glissaient sur ces joues, pales, d'une teinte presque maladive. Comment? Elle pleurait? Elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Qu'importe! Elle était seule, l'endroit était désert, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser sa peine et sa solitude s'exprimer, prés de _leur_ dernière sépulture...  
120 ans... Depuis si longtemps! Pour elle, tout ce passait hier, un jour marqué d'une croix noir, un jour sombre. Si récent et si lointain en même temps. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir une enfance normale, loin de tous ces drames et ces peines. Quant elle était enfant, bien que personne ne l'en ai informé, elle avait déjà l'impression d'être anormale, différente, un monstre. Elle a causé tant de fois douleur et souffrance, qu'à bien des moments, elle avait souhaité quitté ce monde d'injustice et de douleur. Mais _cet _ personne lui a rendu espoir, l'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas que du noir dans la vie, qu'il y avait les bons comme les mauvais moment dans chaque expérience, qu'il y avait une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. _Cet _ personne avait une place importante dans son cœur, comme un substitut de parent.

_-__Tu vois, comme dans ce signe, il y a une petite part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie._  
_-__Z'aime__pas le rose!_  
_  
____Une adulte et une petite fille se tenaient cote à cote dans un jardin, face à un bassin empli de carpes Koï. L'adulte rit de la remarque innocente de l'enfant face à elle tandis que la petite jouait avec une fleur de prunier tombé de l'arbre sous lequel elles s'étaient installées._  
_  
____-__D'accord, prenons un autre exemple. Tu es une petite très intelligente, n'est-ce pas?__La petite fit signe que oui. __C'est bien que tu en ais conscience, cela t'évitera de faire de mauvais choix quand tu deviendras toute grande et toute jolie. Bien, quand tu es dans le noir, tu ne vois rien, n'est-ce pas? Et quant il y a une lumière, même infime, on remarque tout de même cette lueur, pas vrai?__Elle approuvât. __Et bien, s'il n'y avait pas cette obscurité, on ne pourrait pas remarquer la lumière. Tu as compris?_

_-__Je crois oui._  
_-__Essaye de me le redire, mais à ta manière._  
_-__Pourquoi?_  
_-__Pour voir si tu as bien compris._  
_-__Ah d'accord. J'ai compris que sans ombre, il n'y a pas de lumière parce qu'on ne pourrait pas la remarquée. Et sans lumière, il n'y a pas non plus d'ombre parce que l'ombre se forment quant il y a un objet face à elle qui l'empêche de passer. C'est ça?_  
_  
____La jeune femme fut surprise. Elle savait que sa protégée était intelligente et assimilée très vite, mais jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait remarquée que la petite avait fait tant de progrès._  
_  
____-__C'est exactement ça, tu l'as même expliqué mieux que moi!_

_-__Vraiment?__La joie et la fierté brillait dans les orbes grises de l'enfant. Cela fit sourire son professeur._  
_-__Vraiment. Je te félicite ma grande, tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Continue comme ça et tu nous dépassera tous. Peut être bien plus tôt que tu ne le pense.__La dernière partie fut murmurée d'un ton pensif et légèrement inquiet, Mais l'enfant n'y prêtât pas grande attention. Après tout, elle était plus intelligente que les autres bambins, certes, mais cela ne l'empêchée pas de gardé la naïveté et la candeur attachée à son âge._  
_  
_  
_-__Ne Sensei, vous croyait que je dépasserai aussi Nii-san?_

_-__Oui, même lui!_  
_-__Yosh! Comme ça, il ne se pavanera plus autant devant moi!_  
_  
_  
_Attendrit devants l'enthousiasme de cet innocente personne, elle l'a prise dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Bien qu'interloquée par le geste soudain de son professeur, la petite se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Un peu plus loin, une paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrisant observait par l'entrebâille du shöji cette scène attendrissante, tandis que leur propriétaire se demandait jusqu'à quand durerait cette période prospère._

Un sourire étirât les traits fatigués de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs, ceux d'une époque calme, paisible, presque normale. Un temps où elle n'avait pas encore conscience de sa nature, de sa destiné...

***************

Courir ainsi, sentir le vent frais contre son visage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ces sensations. Plongé dans sont entrainement, pris par son désir de se surpasser, il n'avait plus pris le temps de se reposer, se poser et réfléchir à se qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, se qu'il devait faire à l'avenir. Il aperçus les eaux cristallines de cette rivière où il venait souvent, étant petit. Depuis quand n'est-il pas venu ici? Des décennies. Il aperçus de loin la courbe que le courant décrivait, le miroitement des écailles de multiples poissons qui brillaient sous la lumière orangée du crépuscule, le vieux cerisier, en fleur en cette période de l'année, la jeune fille en yukata blanc orné de motifs de pétales de fleur de cerisier, s'accordant si bien à la douceur et la mélancolie qu'inspire ce paysage... Une, deux, trois secondes auront étaient nécessaire pour que Byakuya Kuchiki se rende compte que ce dernier détail ne faisait pas habituellement partit de cet endroit. Qui est cette personne? Pourquoi est-elle là? Pour quelle raison je ressens cet élan protecteur envers une jeune fille que je viens d'apercevoir? Tant de question sans réponse. D'un pas résolu, il décida de s'approcher de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, mais un sursaut d'orgueil et d'incrédulité le prit soudainement. Pourquoi essai-t-il d'en savoir plus sur elle? Une jeune fille qui doit certainement venir du Rukongai ne mérite pas qu'un noble se penche sur ses tracasseries quotidiennes. Réconforté dans sa conviction, il décidât de s'installer au bord de la berge sans plus faire attention à cette présence -pas si gênante que ça.

***************

Quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, quelqu'un la regardait, elle le sentait. S'arrachant de la contemplation du ruban transparent qui courait devants ses pieds, son regard vide se posât sur une silhouette humaine assise à quelque pas d'elle. Le détaillant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, ses sombres cheveux nouaient en queue de cheval l'ayant au début induite en erreur. Apparemment, il avait son âge. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant shinigami de par son accoutrement. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air sympathique. Pourtant, ses sens aiguisés l'avertissait qu'il faisait surement partit d'une de ces familles nobles qui ne pensent qu'à leur personnes et ne font jamais de gestes généreux. Au moment où elle décidât de changé de centre d'intérêt, son regard brumeux croisât le sien.  
Sentant qu'il était observait, Byakuya détournât son regard vers _l'autre _ pour lui demandé la raison de son intérêt soudain pour lui, alors qu'il y a quelque instant elle donnait l'impression d'être un cadavre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Le gris métallique se mélangeât à son homologue brumeux. Chacun des deux essayât de détourner le regard mais leurs muscles ne répondaient pas. Ils se posèrent une seul et même question en même temps: "Pourquoi je n'arrives pas à détacher mon regard?"  
A l'instant même où Byakuya décidât de prendre la parole, une voix féminine leur parvint de derrière eux.

-Öjo-sama! Il est l'heure de rentrer, votre grand père devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre!  
-J'arrive!

Se levant doucement, la jeune fille avançât vers la personne derrière eux à pas lent. L'envie de suivre sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse l'envahi, mais il prit sur lui même et décida de gardé le semblant d'orgueil qu'il lui restait.  
Plus loin, sur la colline qui surplombait le repère de sa maitresse, Ayame lui demanda:

-Qui était cette jeune personne assise à quelque mètre de vous, Kami-chan?  
-...Aucune idée, mais cela n'a pas grande importance. Hâtons nous avant qu'öjii-sama ne revienne.  
-Oui.


	3. Chapitre 2

Confortablement installée dans la grande salle sur un coussin de soie turquoise, Kami se permit de laisser ses pensées vagabondaient hors de cette pièce sur plusieurs sujets, mais un seul était récurrent. Elle se questionnait sur la raison de sa convocation dans cette salle, car pour sûr son grand-père ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir ici s'il n'avait pas une raison valable pour ça. Automatiquement elle s'inquiétât de l'état de santé du vieil homme. Il ne se faisait plus tout jeun et se surmenait trop pour quelqu'un de son âge, bien qu'il y soit obligé vu la place qu'il occupe au sein du Gotei 13, et dans quel division ! Finalement, ses pensées furent assaillies de questions au sujet du mystérieux jeun homme qu'elle a rencontré plus tôt, ce qui est étrange dans le fond, se dit-elle, vu qu'elle avait toujours été détachée des personnes de ce monde depuis cet évènement. Mais celui là l'intriguait et à juste titre!

Finalement, le shöji qui séparait la salle du reste du manoir s'ouvrir devant un homme à la carrure imposante et fière.

-Ce devait être un très bel homme à son époque. Pensât-elle

Elle détaillât l'apparence de son grand père dans l'espoir, ou la crainte, de trouver le symptôme d'une quelconque maladie expliquant sa venu ici. Une taille imposante, de longs cheveux blancs et fins attachés en queue-de-cheval et une barbe toute aussi blanche lui arrivant à la taille, un front fier, des yeux bleus et brillant derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur un nez droit et fin, une peau d'une blancheur cadavérique dont elle a hérité envahie par des rides marquant le nombre d'années et d'épreuves qu'il a subit tout au long de sa vie. Bien, rien d'anormal à ce niveau. Après tout, peut être c'était-elle trompée. Cela la rassurât un temps soit peu, et elle offrit un demi-sourire fatigué à son parent qui le lui rendit avec la même lassitude.

-Bonsoir öji-san.

Pendant que sa petite fille l'inspectait, Shirö Dumbledore en fit de même avec elle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table. Elle lui ressemblait énormément, assez grande, les cheveux longs, châtains clairs avec des reflets caramels et dorées, une peau blanche, des traits fins. Mais elle avait héritait de sa mère son petit nez fin, sa petite bouche et ses lèvres fines, et de son père ses grands yeux gris. En lui rendant son sourire, il s'installa face à elle en attendant que les domestiques apportent les plats. Il utilisa le temps devants lui pour se souvenir...

_Il était vraiment épuisé, cette mission avait était plus rude que les autres, et assurément plus complexe que prévu. Son capitaine ayant fait un malaise pendant le combat, il avait du donner les directives à ses subordonnés vu que la place de vice-capitaine était vacante. En ce moment, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : s'allongé sur son futon et ne plus avoir à se lever avant une ou deux semaine. Mais une petite furie brune ne fut pas de cet avis..._

_-Öji-san !_

_Le cri brisât le calme de cette fin d'après-midi. Se retournant brusquement, il réceptionnât la furie dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyait tandis que la petite riait aux éclats et s'exclamait :  
_  
_-Tu es rentré öji-san ! Tu es rentré öji-san ! Je suis tellement contente, tu m'as fait peur._  
_-Pourquoi donc ma princesse ? Tu sais bien que ton vieux grand-père est solide comme un roc ! Ce n'est pas de malheureux hollow qui auront raison de moi, ça je te le garantie ma petite !_  
_-Oui ! Mon jiji il est fort ! Personne ne peut le..._

_Les yeux de l'enfant glissèrent vers le torse de son parent qui, à priori, devenait de plus en plus humide. Se dégageant de son étreinte, elle glissât au sol et touchât du bout des doigts l'étoffe noire. Ramenant ses doigts devants son visage, elle constat la présence d'un liquide rouge et épais. D'une voix plaintive et un tantinet exaspérée elle lançât :_

_-Öji-san ! Tu as encore pris des risques !_  
_-Il le faut bien ma grande, si je veux pouvoir te protégé toi et ton grand frère._  
_-N'empêche que ! Tu deviens un vieux croulant qui risque de tombé sur le champ de bataille d'un instant à l'autre ! Et moi je veux pas que tu me laisse, kusojiji !_  
_-De... Mais comment oses-tu parler comme ça à ton grand père, petite insolente ?_

_La colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il assénât un coup de poing sur le crane de l'enfant qui couvrit automatiquement la partie atteinte de ses mains. Loin d'être choquée du geste, la petite « insolente », les larmes aux coins des yeux menaçant de tombés, s'exclamât :_

_-Aïe~~ ! Öji-san ça fait mal !_  
_-Ah maintenant tu te remets à m'appeler « öji-san » ? Attend un peu que je remette la main sur ce délinquant, tu verras si je ne lui donne pas la raclée du siècle. Ça ne se fait pas d'apprendre des choses aussi grossière à une jeune fille._  
_-Öji-san ! Nii-san n'est pas un délinquant !_  
_-Oh que si, c'est un délinquant doublé d'un voyou effronté, irréfléchi et irresponsable ! Ce n'est pas un model à suivre ! Il donne le mauvais exemple à sa petite sœur !_

_Continuant de pester contre son incapable de petit-fils, il remarquât alors un changement dans l'attitude de sa petite-fille._

_-Et bien alors, qu'as-tu ma princesse ?_  
_-Non, rien. C'est juste que... __Levant le regard, elle croisât les yeux de son grand-père. Connaissant les capacités de ses yeux bleu électrisant, elle décidât de divulguer le fond de sa pensée, vu qu'à la fin, il aura connaissance de ce à quoi elle pense._  
_-Nii-san a beaucoup de problème en ce moment, et puis il s'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour toi._  
_-Comment ça "beaucoup de problème" ? Dans quel guêpier s'est-il encore fourré celui-là ?_  
_-Heu... Tu promets de pas lui crier dessus et de ne pas te mettre en colère ?_  
_-Est-ce aussi grave que ça ?_

_Kami laissât un flot de paroles incompréhensible traversé la barrière de ses lèvres à toute vitesse. Le vieil homme lui lançât un regard interloqué et quelque peu amusé. Se résignant, elle se décidât à articuler :_

_-Nii-san est parti se battre avec des voyous du Rukongai. __Avouât-elle les yeux baissés._  
_-Je le savais, je le savais que ce garnement ne nous apporterait que des ennuis ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a refilé un avorton pareil ?_  
_- Calme-toi grand-père, ça suffit... __Elle agrippât les avant-bras du vieil homme en tentant de le raisonnais._  
_-Maître s'il vous plait calme-vous._  
_-Venez vite, Panda-jiji !_  
_-Je rêve ! Même ton incapable de rouquin déteint sur ma merveilleuse petite bout-de-chou !_  
_-Il sera puni, ne vous en inquiétez pas._  
_-Öji-san ! Tes blessures !_

Le chef de clan des Dumbledore fut extirpé de ses pensés par une voix douce, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'une des domestiques personnelles de Kami. Levant les yeux, il aperçut quatre personnes sortant de la cuisine. Une jeune fille dotée d'une chevelure verte foncée retenue en couettes des deux cotés de sa tête et d'yeux violets, près d'elle un jeune homme lui ressemblant, son frère. Lui arborait un béret blanc sous lequel poussaient de longs cheveux violet noués en une basse queue-de-cheval. Les frère-sœur Lee avait toujours servi les Dumbledore depuis que Shirö les avait sauvés d'une attaque de hollow après le décès de leurs parents. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui tandis que les deux autres personnes se dirigeaient vers Kami. Les deux autres se caractérisaient par une couleur de cheveux tout aussi inhabituel que celle des Lee. Deux tignasses rousses qui se ressemblaient jusque dans les moindres reflets. Les deux Bookmen partageaient en plus de leur chevelure identique, des yeux d'un vert émeraude pure, incroyablement clairs. On aurait dit que deux vraies pierres brillaient au fond des orbes d'Ayame et Lavi, bien que ce dernier soit borgne d'un œil.

-Salut Komui! Lenalee! S'exclamât Kami un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bonsoir Kami-san.  
-Salut! Lenalee répondît avec enthousiasme à sa maîtresse  
-Et moi alors j'compte pour du beurre peut être ? Dit Lavi les mains sur les hanches.  
-Önii-san ! Ne sois pas aussi familier face à Dumbledore-sama !  
-Ce n'est rien ma petite Ayame, l'enthousiasme donc vous faites preuve m'as manqué.  
-Yo Lavi.

Cet échange de paroles entre les maîtres et les domestiques aurait pu paraître déplacé au sein d'une autre famille de haut rang, pourtant il était tout à fait banal entre ces personnes qui ne se souciez pas du rang qu'occupé chaque personne dans cette pièce de discuter, échanger des banalités et autres idioties, malgré son âge avancé, le vieux Shirö n'en gardait pas moins le tempérament d'un adolescent qui resurgissant parfois, le plus souvent quand il était avec "ses enfants". L'ainé se raclât la gorge, avertissant les plus jeunes qu'il allait prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à vous mes chers enfants! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir de nouveau tous ici en forme et en pleine santé. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué pendant mon absence, mais à présent je suis de retour. Il laissât un sourire se glissait sur son visage. Bien, trêve de bavardage et passons à l'essentiel : le dîner ! Je meurs de faim.

Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce tandis que les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour apporter après quelques minutes des plats rivalisant de beauté de présentation et de gout.

-Avez-vous déjà mangé mes enfants ?  
-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas maître. Répondit Komui. Puis, en ce penchant l'un après l'autre, ils s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

-Nous vous souhaitons un agréable repas!  
-Merci !

Tandis que les possesseurs des lieux mangèrent en silence, les deux familles Lee et Bookmen se placèrent chacun à l'une des extrémités de la pièce et assistèrent au repas de leurs maîtres comme à l'accoutumé. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Après avoir terminé leur repas et que les plats furent débarrassés, tout le monde attendit que Shirö prennent la parole, ce qui ne tardât pas à ce produire :

-Bien, je vois que ta perspicacité ne fut pas affaiblit durant mon absence, Kami. Venons-en aux faits. Les familles Kuchiki et Dumbledore sont, comme tu le sais, étroitement lié depuis que nos ancêtres ont élus domicile à la Soul Society. Après avoir constaté que le lien qui nous unissait commencer à se fragiliser, nous avons décidé, le chef de clan des Kuchiki et moi-même, d'organisé une sorte de rencontre entre le chef de clan actuel et son successeur. De ce fait...  
-Ma présence est obligatoire, j'ai compris.  
-Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne t'en plains pas.  
-C'est mon devoir après tout. Haussant les épaules, Kami réfléchit à ce que venait de lui annonçait son grand-père. Les Kuchiki... Ils étaient très puissants au sein de la Soul Society et quelque chose lui disait que son grand-père ne lui avait pas tous révélé.  
-Bien, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'objection, je pense que le problème est réglé. Ayame, Lenalee, pouvez-vous préparé deux chambre pour nos invités ? Ils arriveront demain en début de soirée et je pense qu'ils passeront la nuit ici.  
-Bien Dumbledore-sama. S'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux jeunes filles.  
-Merci. Komui, je compte sur toi en cuisine. Lavi, je te charge de ramener le meilleur saké que tu puisses trouver.  
-Bien maître.  
-Et surtout, ne bois pas la moitié de la bouteille en route Lavi. Le taquinât Kami en lui adressent un sourire complice.  
-T'inquiète, je prendrai mes précautions. Face au regard sceptique de Kami, il expliquât. Bah ouais, je prendrai une bouteille pour le dîner, et une pour moi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la logique de cet idiot. Mais bon, pensât Kami, c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime.

-Merci à tous, vous pouvez disposer. Au faite Kami. La jeune fille se retournât vers lui. Tu as quartier libre, je te laisse partir là-bas pour aujourd'hui.

Face au sourire bienveillant du vieil homme, Elle lui sautât au coup et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci öji-san ! Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, elle croisât le regard d'Ayame qui l'observait avec des yeux amusé et un sourire complice, puis elle lui clignât de l'œil avant de suivre son frère et sa meilleure amie hors de la grande salle.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à retourner ici, pourtant force est de constaté que Byakuya Kuchiki est bien revenu sur les berges de la rivière ou il avait fait la rencontre de cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Scrutant les environs à la lumière du crépuscule, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle n'était point présente. Dépité, il décidât d'aller s'installer sous le cerisier au pied duquel elle s'était assise plutôt. Les pétales des fleurs, emportés par le vent, virevolté devant son visage. Et quand il arriva près du port de l'arbre, il crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné...

Au moment où son visage se trouvât à quelques mètres d'une grosse branche assez basse, une forme allongée, d'apparence humaine, tomba de l'arbre. Il pensât automatiquement à une attaque de hollow et se maudit de sa propre stupidité, car il avait oublié d'emporter avec lui son katana. Il ferma les yeux en attendant un quelconque bruit de chute ou une douleur infligée par une attaque contre un point aléatoire de son corps, mais le choc ne vint pas. Il réalisât que les probabilités d'attaque étaient nulles dans cette partie-là du Seireitei. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, il observât bouche-bée la chose, ou plutôt la personne face à lui.

La partie supérieur de son corps renversée vers l'arrière tête en bas, soutenue au niveau des genoux sur la branche de l'arbre, ses jambes se balançant sur l'autre versant, un sourire amusé et une paire d'yeux brumeux, où perçait derrière le voile opaque une lueur de malice, la mystérieuse jeune fille se trouvait face à lui. En lui adressant un regard moqueur, elle s'exclamât :

-Hello !

Byakuya fit un bond en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la raison de sa venue ici se soit dévoilée à lui d'une manière si... étrange.

-Tu es le jeun homme qui m'observait cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Il acquiesça. Je m'appelle Kami, enchantée !

Disant cela, elle lui tendit la main. Byakuya regarda suspicieusement la forme renversée devant lui, puis son regard progressât vers la main présentée à lui, il l'examinât sous toutes les coutures. Pas de trace d'arme ou d'un quelconque endroit où en rangeait une. Elle s'exclamât soudain :

-Tu sais je ne vais pas pouvoir garder cette position plus longtemps, alors décide-toi vite !

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il prit la petite main et la serra doucement :

-Euh oui... Hum... En-Enchanté.  
-Et bien voilà ! Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Tu permets ?

Dégageant sa main de celle du jeun homme, elle basculât sur la branche pour ce retrouvé en position assise, dos à lui, puis se laissât glisser le long de la branche pour atterrie souplement sur le sol herbeux. Elle fit volte-face et lui sourit gentiment. Byakuya ne put empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir :

-Et c'est Kami comment ?

Elle le regardât une poignée de seconde, puis éclata de rire.

-Tu es bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui me fixait comme si j'étais tombée du ciel il y a quelques instants.  
-C'était juste une question comme ça. Se renfrognât-il avant de se laisser choir sur l'herbe humide.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul mais décidât finalement de ne pas bougé de sa place.  
-Manquerait plus que ça.

Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il boudait comme ça. On aurait dit un enfant...

-Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?  
-Je m'appelle Byakuya.  
-Et Byakuya comment ?  
-Ne t'amuses pas à copié ce que je dis ! S'écriât-il le feu aux joues.  
-Oh moi je dis ça, je dis rien, _Bya-kun._

Le fier Byakuya Kuchiki fut sidéré. Comment osait-elle se moqué de lui, le futur 28e chef de clan des Kuchiki ?

-Bya... Bya-kun ?  
-Oui, Bya-kun. C'est mignon comme surnom non ?

Il allait sortir une réplique cinglante qui la remettrais à sa place, soit inférieur à lui, quand il aperçut son visage ornait d'un sourire, non pas moqueur ou sarcastique comme il s'y attendait, mais doux. Un doux sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Elle se prenait vraiment de sympathie pour lui ? La rougeur perfide s'insinuât de nouveau sur son visage tandis qu'elle détournait sa tête pour observait le cours de l'eau, une habitude récurrente chez elle d'après ce qu'il avait observé. Le soir commençait à tomber, les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans la sombre toile de la nuit, reflétant leurs lumière sur la surface lisse de la rivière, tandis que la lune se faisait plus présente, donnant l'illusion de s'être noyée dans les profondeurs du cours d'eau face à eux. Il l'observât tandis qu'elle était illuminée de la douce lumière argentée de l'astre nocturne. Elle portait le même yukata que ce matin, la seule différence était ses cheveux retenus en une haute queue-de-cheval par un ruban bleu roi, laissant des brins châtains se collaient librement sur son visage et virevoltait sur son épaule et autour de son cou dans la brise fraîche nocturne. Elle était très belle. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir comme amie, ou mieux, comme grande sœur. Elle semblait très protectrice et fidèle et...

-Tu n'es pas très bavard dit moi.  
-Toi non plus je te ferai dire.

Elle soupirât de lassitude, puis se redressât en époussetant les brins d'herbes qui s'étaient collés au pan de son yukata.

-Ou vas-tu ?  
-Je rentre chez moi.

Byakuya hésitât à lui demandé, mais fini par céder :

-Est-ce que je te reverrais un jour ?

Elle lui sourit doucement, et déclara :

-Je sens que le destin va nous faire nous rencontré de nouveau, bien que se soit dans des circonstances différentes. J'espère juste qu'elles seront heureuses.

Et c'est sur ses mystérieuses paroles qu'elle laissât sa silhouette se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 3

C'était le branle-bas de combat. Toutes la demeure était en effervescence. Partout où Kami mettait les pieds, les domestiques s'affairaient à préparé la venu des Kuchiki. On faisait astiquer le sol et briller les multiples bibelots et cadres du manoir. Les chambres d'hôtes étant d'hors-et-déjà prêtent, Ayame et Lenalee aidaient les autres à tout mettre en ordre. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle se dirigeât vers la cuisine où la situation n'était pas mieux. Une chaleur torride régnait en maître des lieux du fait de la présence de multiples foyers ou les flammes brûlaient allègrement. Les odeurs émanent des récipients donnaient l'eau à la bouche, de ce fait, étant une grande gourmande et ne supportant pas la chaleur, elle décidât finalement de rester prés de la porte de service où ronchonnait un Lavi bien grognon.

-J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi on doit mettre la maison sans dessus-dessous juste pour bien paraître devants ces nobles de pacotilles.  
-Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore-sama Lavi, il doit surement avoir une bonne raison. De plus tu devrais t'estimer heureux de n'avoir qu'à rapporter le saké de ce soir, contrairement à nous qui devons supporter l'ambiance de la cuisine, et aux filles qui doivent tout nettoyer.  
-Ojï-san a pris en considération la grande paresse de Lavi, c'est normal qu'il est moins à faire que vous. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure responsabilité à lui donné... Ricanât Kami.  
-Ouais bon ça va, pas la peine de me narguait avec ça!  
-Oh mais si Lavi, fallait voir ta tête quand je t'ai ramené devants Bookmen-san et Dumbledore-sama.  
-Oui! C'était hi-la-rant!  
-Ah non Komui! S'exclama Lavi en proie à une crise de nerfs en pointant l'index vers le visage de Komui, tandis que celui-ci l'observait avec une expression mi-amusée mi-intriguée. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Une avec elle, ça suffit. Mais si en plus t'en rajoute une couche, j'donne pas cher d'vos peaux.  
-Oserai-tu menacé Kami-san?  
-Comme si un gringalet comme lui pouvait me faire mal!  
-Hum... C'est pas faux. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu l'as énervée.  
-Le pauvre, il m'avait vraiment fait pitié, j'avais vraiment pas le cœur à faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi fragile. S'esclaffa-t-elle  
-Rah, vous me fatigué tous les deux, je m'en vais!  
-Fait attention à ne pas boire tous le saké en chemin!  
-J'y f'rais gaffe. Bye.

Ils restèrent un moment pour observait la silhouette de Lavi disparaître dans la clarté du soleil de cet après-midi radieux. Après avoir calmé leurs fous rires, Komui et Kami s'observèrent en se souriant. Déjà plus petit, ils étaient très complice tous ensemble et adorés taquiné Lavi, qui a toujours été susceptible. Malgré ça, leur petite bande a toujours été très soudée, prenant la vie du bon coté et s'amusant chaque jour qui leur été permis de vivre...

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Kami-san?  
-Et bien je pense que je vais partir me préparer. Je m'ennuie à mourir et malheureusement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autres.  
-Toi qui n'aime pas les rencontres trop conventionnelles et guindées, je sens que tu ne t'y plairas pas du tout!  
-Tu me connais bien. J'ai hâte de tout cela soit fini.  
-Alors je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Bonne chance pour ce soir!  
-Merci!

Elle se retirât dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé le shöji, elle se dirigeât vers la salle de bain adjacente en se disant que la soirée ne se déroulerait pas selon les prévisions générales.

Pendant ce temps...

-Excusez-moi, jï-sama, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la raison de notre invitation chez les Dumbledore!  
-Est-il nécessaire d'avoir une quelconque raison pour se rendre chez une noble famille?  
-Non, mais...  
-Bien. La discutions est close. Hâtons-nous afin de ne pas arriver en retard, nous devons être dignes du nom Kuchiki.

Loin d'être satisfait de la réponse de son aîné, le jeune Byakuya s'élançât à sa suite en shunpo en se rappelant la manière dont il avait atterri dans cette situation

_Le soleil s'était levait depuis deux heure seulement quand un bruit assourdissant le réveillât de sa torpeur. Tentant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, il s'enfouit sous ses draps en attendant que cela passe. Malheureusement pour lui, on ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille..._

_-Debout Kuchiki-sama. Vous devez vous préparer afin d'être fin prêt pour ce soir!_  
_-Hein? Issepasse quoi ce soir?_ _Essayât-il d'articuler, la bouche pâteuse après sa nuit._

_La domestique le regardât perplexe, légèrement intimidée et effrayée, car la rumeur prétendait que Kuchiki-sama n'appréciait pas d'être réveillé de force. Redoutant son sort prochain, elle essayât de tasser la situation:_

_-Votre grand-père ne vous en a-t-il pas parlé? Vous êtes invité, vous ainsi que Kuchiki-dono à la demeure des Dumbledore._  
_-Vraiment?_  
_-C'est en tout cas ce qu'on m'a demandé de vous transmettre._

_Voyant la peur que manifestait la frêle jeune fille, il l'autorisât à disposer en lui assurant, légèrement irrité, qu'il saurait s'occuper de lui-même. La domestique sorti de la pièce avec un air de soulagement évidant, tandis que le jeune homme restât un moment assis en ce demandant ce qui clochait avec cette annonce._

Depuis son réveil, il n'avait vu son grand-père qu'au moment du départ, et il n'a pas voulu lui donner plus de précisions quant à la nature de l'invitation.

Après cinq minutes de shunpo, ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes d'avance face au portail en acier noir finement ouvragé qui délimité l'étendue de la propriété Dumbledore. Il s'ouvrit face à eux alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Se dévoilât à eux une allée bordait de camélias blancs, de roses bleus et mauves et de lilas bleu-violet qui formaient une haie épaisse et originale mais agréable à la vue et à l'odorat. Un jeun domestique aux allures de majordome les priât de la suivre vers la demeure de style qui paraissait avoir essuyé une terrible période malgré son entretien actuel. Le port de la maison était majestueux et donnait l'impression d'avoir une merveilleuse histoire à raconter, l'architecture respecter à la lettre le style de l'ère Edo malgré le fait que l'on ne puisse pas la situé, comme si elle se tenait entre deux temps, deux périodes. Cette impression renforçât la fascination qu'éprouvait le jeun Byakuya face à l'ancienne demeure.

Arrivant près du porche extérieur, il distinguât deux silhouettes. Certainement les hôtes, pensât-il. Il essayât dès à présent de distinguait l'apparence des deux personnes. Ce fut la plus grande silhouette qui l'interpellât en premier, un homme. Incroyablement grand, des cheveux et une barbe de tailles démesurée d'un blanc argenté, et un regard pouvant percer un mur d'acier et faire plier la plus endurcie des brutes. Alors voici le maître des lieux. Il dégage le même charisme que jï-sama. Ils doivent certainement être de la même génération.

Son regard glissât vers la deuxième silhouette. Plus petite d'une bonne tête, mais restant assez grande tout de même, elle semblait relativement jeune, sachant que l'apparence extérieur n'était pas un bon indicateur de l'âge à la Soul Society. Néanmoins, elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle lui semblait assez familière, ses cheveux étaient remontés en une haute queue-de-cheval retenue par un ruban bleu, le visage légèrement souriant. Mais ce fut son kimono qui le sidérât. A lui seul, ce bout de tissu faisait office de grand art, un tableau digne des meilleurs maîtres manieurs de pinceaux et autres outils de calligraphie. Il était d'un bleu safre, avec des broderies représentant de multiples nuages cotonneux mauves proliférant sur toute la moitié supérieure gauche du vêtement. Le bas du kimono était envahi par une multitude de camélias d'un blanc pur et de roses d'une magnifique couleur améthyste si bien réalisées, que l'on avait l'impression qu'elles étaient réelles. Malgré son absence relative, le feuillage, qui se restreignait aux quelques feuilles éparses vert émeraude, donnait l'impression de contemplé un jardin impérial.

L'obi quant à lui était fait d'un tissu argenté à motif représentant des myosotis étalaient sur tout le long de la bande, sauvegardant ainsi la fraîcheur que dégageait de l'ensemble, le tout complété par des tabis blanches et des mitsu-ashi geta en bois à peine visible. Malgré sa grande simplicité, l'attirail de la jeune fille le laissât muet de stupeur, ce qui explique peut-être la soudaine cécité de celui-ci.

Arrivés devants les maîtres des lieux, Komui se retirât à l'intérieur après s'être inclinait bien bas face à eux pour vérifier les derniers détails technique. L'ancien Kuchiki saluât le chef des Dumbledore:

-C'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous revoir, Dumbledore-san.  
-Je suis ravi que vous ayez pus vous libérer pour m'accorder un peu de votre temps.  
-Tous le plaisir est pour moi. Je vous présente mon petit-fils, Byakuya Kuchiki.  
-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Dumbledore-sama.  
-Je le suis également jeun homme. Permettez-moi de vous présentez à mon tour ma petite-fille, Kamiko Dumbledore.  
-C'est un honneur pour moi d'être en votre présence Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-san.  
-Quel belle jeune fille, polie et élégante. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Je suis ravi de vous rencontres également Kamiko-san.  
-S'il vous plait, je préférerai Kami-san.  
-Je ferais selon vos préférences jeune fille.  
-Merci beaucoup Kuchiki-sama. Elle s'inclinât en présentant l'entrée du corridor.  
-Je vous en prie, entrez! Il fait frais la nuit en cette saison.

Le patriarche Dumbledore guidât ses invités à travers les couloirs sinueux tandis que sa petite fille fermait la marche. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, la jeune Dumbledore murmurât de sorte que la seule personne qui puisse l'entendre était celle juste devants elle, soit Byakuya.

-Je savais que tu voulais me revoir rapidement, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela te prendrait si peu de temps pour me retrouvée.

Se retournant subitement, il fit face à des yeux malicieux et un léger sourire peint sur le visage de Kami.

Les personnes présentes observaient attentivement les blanches mains fines de Kami qui s'attelait à verser le thé aux hommes de la pièce. Ils étaient fascinés par la grâce qui imprégnait tout ses mouvements tandis qu'elle maniait habilement les ustensiles présents sur le plateau face à elle. Le mystère de l'aura noble qui se dégageait d'elle est résolu, se dit Byakuya en l'observant attentivement pendant qu'elle servait chacun, puis elle portât elle-même sa tasse à ses lèvres et bu le breuvage bouillant à petite gorgées.

Peu de temps après, Komui débarquât dans la pièce en leurs annonçant que le dîner était servi, et en les invitant à le suivre. Arrivant à la salle, Kami remarquât que ce n'était pas celle où son grand-père lui avait annoncé la venue des Kuchiki, mais d'une autre semblable à elle, bien qu'elle fût plus grande. Elle était simplement décorée. Des estampes japonaises, quelques enluminures et trois bonsaïs pour apporter une touche de vert. Il y avait également un shöji donnant sur le jardin sur le mur d'en face, l'élément principale restant une petite table noir laquée rectangulaire -qui était tout de même démesurément grande pour quatre personnes seulement- où les deux aînés s'installèrent aux deux extrémités de la table tandis que les deux plus jeunes se placèrent aux deux place libre qui restaient, se faisant face tout comme leurs parents.

Lavi entrât dans la pièce en portant une bouteille de saké, qui avait dû coûter cher vu l'apparence du récipient. Les Dumbledore vérifièrent le niveau d'alcool et remarquèrent avec amusement que la bouteille n'avait pas été ouverte, laissant un sourire complice glissait sur leurs visage. Kami se jurât de le taquiner plus tard à ce sujet en se demandant s'ils devaient la survie de la bouteille à l'immense effort de Lavi sur lui même ou à la menace de ses terribles anges gardiens. Riant intérieurement tandis qu'il la servait, elle cru déceler dans son regard une menace à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire radieux.

Les plats affluèrent juste après que Lavi est pénétré la cuisine. Les cuisiniers s'étaient surpassés cette fois-ci, pensât Kami en constatant l'incroyable diversité des mets présent sur la table. Ils attendirent tous que Shirö se serve en premier, vu qu'il était le maître des lieux, ce dont il ne se fit pas prier! Kami constatât encore une fois que sa gourmandise lui venait indubitablement de son incroyable grand-père, tout comme nombre de ses caractéristiques. Le dîner fut assez calme, les plus âgés ayant certainement des sujets qu'ils ne voulaient évoquer devants eux, ce qui renforçât les soupçons de Kami vis-à-vis de ce rassemblement. Elle ne parlât pas beaucoup, ouvrant essentiellement la bouche pour répondre aux diverses question que le capitaine de la sixième division lui posait, bien qu'elle ait eu l'impression qu'il évitait un certain sujet. Suspectant son grand-père de lui avoir demandé de la ménager, elle lui fut très reconnaissante en se promettant de le remercier plus tard.

Après que le dîner fut copieusement complimenté, Kami se retirât sous le porche du jardin, bientôt rejointe pas Byakuya, tandis que les deux plus âgés partir s'asseoir sur des coussins non loin d'eux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu été noble la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrés?  
-Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose dans tes agissements vis-à-vis de moi ?

Après tout, son instinct ne la trompé que rarement. Elle avait pressenti que ce jeun homme faisait parti d'une quelconque famille de noble.

-Et bien... Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer, elle répliquât:  
-Il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas prétendre que les nobles se penchent sur les problèmes des personnes vivant au Rukongai.  
- Que veux-tu dire? Et n'es-tu pas aussi noble que je le suis? répliquât Byakuya, piqué au vif.  
-J'ai bien eu le malheur de naître noble, et je voulais dire par ma précédente phrase que les nobles ne sont que des personnes égoïstes qui s'inquiète plus de leurs petite personnes et de leurs fortunes que du sort des pauvres gens qui vivent au jour le jour en affrontant la famine et le malheur. Ils n'en prennent conscience que le jour où il s'abat sur leurs têtes, sans qu'ils n'aient rien pût faire pour empêcher ce qui devait arriver, sans pouvoir retarder l'échéance de la sentence divine.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le visage de Kami s'assombrit davantage à chaque mot en revêtant un masque de tristesse tandis que sa voix prenait un timbre peiné. Elle refoulât les larmes en serrant imperceptiblement les poings. Le discours de la jeune fille frappa Byakuya en plein cœur. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir connu trop de souffrance pour quelqu'un de si jeune, et traversé plus d'épreuve que n'importe qui de son âge. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demandât:

-Tu l'as connu, n'est-ce pas?  
-Quoi donc?  
-Le malheur.

Elle se tournât vers lui après avoir repris un masque impassible qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, bien qu'il n'ai fait sa connaissance qu'une journée plus tôt. Elle se demandât si elle devait lui répondre, mais en voyant l'éclat de ses yeux, elle se dit qu'il était digne de confiance, et qu'il n'avait pas posé la question dans le but de lui faire mal ou de se moquer d'elle.

-Oui, je l'ai connu, et je peine à m'en remettre.

Elle l'avait dit en regardant le ciel nocturne, comme si elle adressait ce message à une ou des personnes qui reposeraient au dessus de leurs têtes. Après un moment, elle le questionnât:

-Dit-moi Bya-kun, est-ce que tu aime les étoiles?  
-B-Bya... Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il outrepassa ce point en répondant. Je n'y ai jamais fait très attention. Après tout ce ne sont que de faibles astres qui ne peuvent brillaient qu'en l'absence du soleil.  
-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les étoiles Bya-kun.

Elle détournât son regard des astres nocturnes pour le dirigeait vers Byakuya à qui elle adressât un aimable sourire. Vraiment, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire au capitaine Ukitake. Elle s'adressât à lui:

-Lève la tête, je vais te raconté quelque chose.

Il exécutât ses ordres, fixant le ciel nocturne étoilé tandis qu'elle se rapprochât de lui pour enfin revenir à sa contemplation des étoiles et commencer son récit:

-Depuis la nuit des temps, les humains ont toujours été fascinés par les étoiles, les observant au fils des siècles et s'extasiant devants les quelques astres qui leurs apparaissaient de couleur bleu, jaune ou rouge en les traitant de "divine". On inventât mythes et légendes pour expliquer l'inexplicable en leurs temps, pour comprendre et faire comprendre la présence des étoiles quasi permanente dans le ciel nocturne sans jamais qu'elles se décrochent. A travers les âges, une seule étoile pouvait avoir était connu sous plus d'une centaine de nominations. Ils découvrirent que certains regroupement d'étoiles créent une forme plus au moins équivoque selon la culture de chaque peuple et en firent l'inventaire, réalisant pour la première fois une liste des constellations qui ornaient le ciel nocturnes chaque soir. En les observant, les savant découvrir que certaine étoiles et constellation pouvaient être aperçut tout au long de l'année, tandis que d'autre disparaissaient durant une saison pour réapparaître dans l'autre, ainsi les constellations qui se trouve près de l'étoile polaire, _Sigma Octantis_ pour le pôle sud, sont toujours visible et ne descende jamais en dessous de l'horizon. Comme cette étoile est trop peu lumineuse, les voyageurs ont pris l'habitude de s'orienter grâce à "La croix du sud", _Crux_, surtout qu'elle est très facile à trouver. Regarde...

Elle pointât son doigt vers le ciel en lui désignant quatre étoiles assez lumineuse qui se faisaient face par paire, en plissant les yeux, elle lui fit découvrir une autre étoile, moins brillante, sur le coté sud-est de la constellation.

-... Et en reliant deux par deux les étoiles qui se font face, ont obtiens une sorte de croix, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a appelé "Croix du sud".  
-Et comment on s'en sert pour trouver le sud?

Byakuya était étonnait par l'enthousiasme qu'il éprouvait à apprendre toute ses choses sur l'astronomie, lui qui n'avait jamais été très portait à laissez sa tête vagabondait parmi les étoiles...

-C'est simple, il suffit de tracer une droite imaginaire qui relie l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation avec son vis-à-vis. Ensuite on suit cette droite sur environ quatre fois et demi la distance entre l'étoile la plus brillante et celle en face d'elle pour trouvé à peu près le sud céleste. C'est une méthode connue depuis la nuit des temps et qui est très utile pour les voyageurs quand ils se perdent, par exemple.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu sois si portait vers l'astronomie?  
-C'est un ami qui a commencé à me ramener des livres traitant sur ce sujet et bien d'autre encore quant il a remarqué mon engouement pour ça, Et puis on m'a toujours dit que j'avais trop la tête dans les étoiles.

Et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire comme deux personnes normales, deux amis de longue date qui se seraient retrouvés. Plus loin, ils étaient surveillés par une paire d'yeux gris et une autre bleu, bien que leur propriétaire répugne à les utilisés dans pareil circonstance.

-Ginrei-san, nous ne pouvons pas leur faire sa, c'est impensable et je sais que ma princesse, qui saurât se faire entendre si il le faut, n'acceptera jamais ce sort, tout comme le petit Byakuya.  
-Je suis contre cette décision également Dumbledore-san, mais comprenez que je ne suis pas dans une position facile. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas le seul représentant de la famille Kuchiki et les membres du conseil familial font pression sur moi pour gérer au plus vite cette affaire.

Haussant un sourcil, Shirö s'exclamât:

-Ces vieux grincheux ne peuvent pas expédier l'avenir de ce jeun homme de manière si insouciante, je le refuse. D'autant plus que cela affecteras ma petite-fille également. Ces enfants sont jeunes, laissons-leurs le temps de profiter de la vie, de faire leurs propres choix et de traverser leurs propres épreuves. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil aux jeunes qui discutaient allègrement, il ajoutât. Nous assistons en ce moment même à la naissance d'une amitié qui peut être belle, fidèle et durable si nous lui offrons les conditions nécessaire, et cela inclue de ne pas les promettre en mariage l'un l'autre sans les consulté au préalable, bien que je sois convaincu que ces deux tête brûlés n'accepterons jamais ce sort. Ne gâtons pas cette belle relation alors qu'il s'agit encore d'un jeun poussin dans l'œuf.  
-Je déplore également cette situation, Dumbledore-san. Mais cette union est nécessaire pour le bien-être, la prospérité et la sécurité de nos deux clans.  
-Un frère ne peut-il pas veiller sur sa sœur et vice-versa ?  
-Sans vouloir vous offensez, je ne vois pas le rapport.  
-Allons Ginrei-san, ces deux-là se comporte comme frère et sœur. Il serait prêt à souffrir mille et un châtiments pour le bien-être de l'autre. Ce genre de relation se remarque au premier coup d'œil !

Regardant à son tour les deux silhouettes que découpaient les rayons de lune, Ginrei dit:

-Il est vrai que cela faisait bien longtemps que n'avait vu ou entendu Byakuya rire de cette façon...

Attendant la sentence, Shirö retenait inconsciemment son souffle.

-Je ferais tous mon possible pour les en empêcher.  
-Merci Ginrei-san.

Il respirât enfin normalement. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux jeunes, il frappât dans ses mains en leurs annonçant que l'heure était venu d'allez au lit. Rouspétant légèrement, ils s'éloignèrent de leurs places et se séparèrent à la sortie de la salle, Byakuya et Ginrei étant conduit aux chambres qui avaient été préparé en leur honneurs tandis que Kami et Shirö se dirigèrent vers leurs appartement après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leurs invités et à Ayame et Lenalee qui montrèrent le chemin aux deux nobles.


	5. Chapitre 4

Se tournant et se retournant sur son futon, Kami essayât de trouver la position qui favoriserait son sommeil. Mais après de nombreuse tentative, elle se rendit bien compte que la douce plénitude que l'on ressentait durant le repos nocturne lui glissait des mains chaque fois qu'elle croyait parvenir à l'attraper. Pesant le pour et le contre, elle décidât de se rendre au jardin en quête de calme et d'un moyen pour enfin trouver le sommeil. Après avoir mis un haori noir par-dessus son yukata ciel pour se protéger de l'air frais de la nuit, elle ouvrit le shöji et se dirigeât vers un petit banc de pierre adossé au mur du fond. La, elle se mit à penser, comme il était fréquent ces temps-ci, à son passé, sa famille, les personnes qui ont compté et qui comptent pour elle. Elle basculât sa tête sur le petit muret derrière elle et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur les bruits de la nuit. Un changement dans l'air lui fit ouvrir les yeux et redresser la tête. Elle aperçut une silhouette avancée vers elle, quand elle arrivât sous la lumière de la lune, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Byakuya.

-Ah c'est toi Bya-kun...  
-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je t'ai vu de loin quand j'ai ouvert mon shöji et je me demander ce qui t'arriver.  
-Ce n'est rien. Tu peux rester si tu veux.  
-Merci.

Il s'installa de l'autre coté du banc, puis ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Kami avait la sensation que ce silence était agréable, mais pour Byakuya, il était insupportable, pesant. Il décidât donc de le rompre:

-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir toi aussi ?  
-Oui. J'ai prit l'habitude de venir ici quand le sommeil m'interdisait l'entrée dans son royaume.  
-Quand je suis arrivais, je croyais que tu t'étais déjà endormie sur le banc. Dit-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu penser à quelque chose en particulier pour être si profondément dans tes pensées?  
-Oui.  
-Sans vouloir être indiscret, à quoi tu penser?  
-A mon grand frère.  
-Tu as un grand frère ? S'écriât-il étonné, lui qui pensait que la famille Dumbledore se limitait au vieux Shirö et à sa petite-fille Kami.  
-Oui, mais je préférerai ne pas en parler si tu le veux bien. Dit-elle tristement.

Il comprenait à présent, il n'a bien que deux personne dans cette famille , les autres membres ayant certainement périt, ou alors se sont exilés pour une raison ou une autre. Il n'en savait rien, mais voyait bien que ce sujet peiné la jeune fille, alors il essayât de lui changer les idées par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent:

-Dit moi Kami-san, est-ce que tu peux... Est-ce que tu peux encore me parler des constellations que tu connais?  
Etonnée, elle se retournât vers un Byakuya mal à l'aise pour lui sourire et répliquât :

-Je m'étais donné pour mission de te faire changer d'avis sur les étoiles, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé arriver à ce stade ! Cela dépasse toutes mes espérances.  
-Roh ça va, si tu ne... Elle l'interrompît en disant :  
-Bien au contraire, je suis ravie de voir que tu t'intéresse aux étoiles alors qu'il y a quelques heures, tu les considérais comme de faibles astres sans importance.

S'installant sur le gazon au pied du banc, adossée contre celui-ci, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, puis, ils se mirent dans la même position que plus tôt, cote-à-cote, le regard levait vers les étoiles.

-Voyons voir quels autres constellations est visible en ce moment... Dit Kami en sondant le ciel, plissant les yeux pour mieux repérer une constellation susceptible de plaire à son jeune camarade.

Après un court moment, la jeune fille pointât d'un coup un endroit du ciel en s'exclamant :

-Je sais, je vais commencer par la Mer.  
-Huh ! On parle d'étoiles ou de poissons là ?  
-Mais non, t'es idiot ! Articulât-elle entre deux fous rires. C'est une partie du ciel qui est appelée comme ça à cause du nombre de constellations qui font références à l'eau qui y sont regroupés, comme par exemple... euh... Tiens on va commencer par l'une des constellations les plus populaires et, à mon avis, l'une des plus importantes : la constellation du verseau, aquarius, du signe du zodiaque du même nom.

Disant cela, elle lui fit signe de se rapproché pour avoir une vue plus dégageait du ciel.

-Elle est également appelée ''Le porteur d'eau'', car elle est représentée comme portant une jarre pleine d'eau, d'où se déverse le fleuve Eridan, une autre constellation. C'est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus grandes constellations du ciel. Elle a été identifié pour la première fois par un astronome grec de grande renommé répondant au nom de Ptolémée, et...  
-S'il te plait, épargne-moi le cours d'histoire et passons directement au repérage de cette constellation !  
-Quel rabat-joie ! Comme tu veux, mais ne te plains pas plus tard de m'avoir interrompue. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un long soupir. Bien, on va commencer par repérer l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation. C'est assez difficile car la luminosité globale du Verseau est moyenne, et n'a donc rien de particulier comparé aux autres constellations de la Mer. C'est celle-ci. Elle pointât une étoile moyennement brillante du ciel. Tournant la tête vers Byakuya, il lui fit signe qu'il l'avait repéré. Elle s'appelle Sadalsuud, et c'est une étoile que l'on a qualifié de ''chanceuse'' tout comme deux autres étoiles de la constellation...  
-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler ?  
-M'as-tu laissé finir mon explication plus tôt ? Lui dit-elle ironiquement. Je t'avais prévenu que tu t'en mordrai les doigts.  
-Je te promets de ne plus t'interrompre.  
-Plus de remarques sur mes explications ?  
-Plus de remarques !  
-Bien ! Veut-tu que je te raconte l'histoire des étoiles chanceuses ?  
-Oui !  
-Le mot magique ?  
-Ne me prend pas pour un enfant ! S'exclamât-il, faignant être outré.  
-Mais oui mais oui chibi Bya-Bya, maintenant soit un gentil garçon et écoute l'histoire de Kami-ba-san ! Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle ajoutât. Et n'oublie pas que, si tu émets ne serait-ce qu'une seule remarque, on arrête là le cours d'astronomie.

Il grognât pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris la ''clause'' de leur accord, et laissât la jeune fille commencer son histoire :

-Comme je l'ai dit, Sadalsuud est une étoile chanceuse car, si l'on cherche l'origine de son nom, l'on découvre que le nom est d'origine arabe et signifie ''chance des chances''. Il y a également deux autres étoiles ''chanceuse'', les seules du ciel, qui ont été regroupé dans une seule et même constellation, celle du Verseau. Elles s'appellent Sadalmelik et Sadalchbia, qui signifie respectivement, par traduction de l'arabe, ''chance du roi'' et ''étoile chanceuse des choses cachées''. Maintenant, passons à l'histoire. L'origine du nom des trois étoiles est assez confuse, mais il y a une légende qui tente d'expliquer ceci : les étoiles serait une références à trois grande personnalités des temps anciens, Sadalchbia aurait été nommé en hommage à un célèbre archéologue qui aurait fait remonté à la surface d'anciens tombeaux de grands rois, et le souverain de l'époque aurait, par reconnaissance envers l'homme qui avait fait immerger les restes de ces ancêtres, demandé à l'astrologue de la cour de nommé une étoile du ciel en rapport à cet homme. Mais l'astrologue, jaloux de archéologue et refusant de croire en lui et son talent, appela ironiquement l'étoile ''étoile chanceuse des choses cachées'' pour bien lui signifier qu'il considérait son incroyable découverte comme étant ''la chance du débutant'', bien qu'il soit déjà renommé dans tous les pays pour toutes les fouilles couronnées de succès qu'il avait dirigé.

Reprenant son souffle, elle redirigeât son regard vers le ciel étoilé.

-Voici pour l'histoire de Sadalchbia, mais le plus étrange, c'est que l'archéologue avait un assistant qui aurait fait autant de découverte que son supérieur, et celui-ci se les serait approprié sans en parler à personne. Or, ironiquement, les astronomes découvrir plus tard que Sadalchbia est en faite une étoile double. A savoir si l'astronome de la cour ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement... Les vieux loups de mer de l'époque se racontaient aussi dans le fond des tavernes que ce jeun archéologue était né sous cette même étoile qui fut nommé selon lui, et que son destin était écrit avant même qu'il ne commence à pleurer pour la première fois.

Marquant une légère pause, elle reprit son souffle et continua, sentant que son voisin apprécier ces récits :

-Maintenant, passons à la suivante : Sadalmelik. Pour ceci, nous restons à la même époque, au même royaume, et nous nous concentrons sur le roi qui fit nommer Sadalchbia. Pour lui aussi, on dit qu'il était né sous l'influence d'une certaine étoile qui fur systématiquement rattaché à lui. Tout au long de son règne, il gouvernât avec sagesse et justesse son peuple, et guidât son royaume au cœur des plus grandes batailles dont il les fit sortir victorieux. De ce fait, le même astrologue reçu l'ordre de faire nommé la bonne étoile du seigneur, mais son cœur était noir, corrompu, ne portant pas son souverain dans son cœur, il réservât le même sort à son étoile qu'à celle de l'archéologue, la nommant ''chance du roi'', ne reconnaissant pas, là non plus, le mérite de son roi.

-Pour la dernière étoile, l'histoire est sans doute plus farfelue et bien plus difficile à croire, mais également plus impressionnante. Il s'agit d'un jeun fermier, démunit, qui vivait seul dans la vieille ferme de ces parents décédés et qui tentait de survivre grâce à ses maigres revenus. Il eut vent du projet du seigneur du royaume où il vivait, qui consistait à recruter de jeunes hommes que rien ne retenait pour aller en guerre. N'ayant personne qui le retenait dans sa ville natale, il s'engageât. A leur retour triomphal, il fut convoqué sur ordre de sa majesté pour être félicité de sa bravoure et son sang-froid, s'étant démarqué de par son grand courage. Il lui confiât plusieurs missions en solitaire, ou au commande d'un petit détachement. Il se rendit célèbre après avoir abattu un ogre qui projetais de raser l'une des villes du royaume, et après avoir ramené la tête du légendaire dragon qui terrifier toute la contré. Il fut nommé duc et hissait au sommet des nobles de la cour de sa majesté, mais la fortune et la renommé ne lui firent pas tourner la tête. Il restât humble et simple, n'oubliant jamais de rendre visite à sa ville natale et aidant les gens dans le besoin. Malheureusement, il fut l'objet de nombre de convoitise, et, un soir, fut assassiné dans sa propre chambre. Les devins prétendirent qu'il s'était élever dans le ciel pour y devenir une étoile qui fut nommé ''chance des chances'' en rapport à son parcourt depuis le tout début.

Elle reprit son souffle, et lui demanda :

-Mais tu sais qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dit plus tôt que cette histoire est la plus difficile à croire ?  
-Question rhétorique. Pensât le jeun homme.  
-Parce que, le roi qui récompensât si bien le guerrier est le roi qui fut né sous l'étoile Sadalmelik. Parce que l'homme qui tuât le guerrier et qui nommât Sadalsuud ne sont qu'une et même personne, l'astrologue qui nommât déjà Sadalchbia et Sadalmelik. Maintenant, voie comme le hasard, ou le destin, fait si bien sa part des choses : quatre hommes que rien ne lie, quatre destin qui se rencontre dans les situations les plus équivoques, trois hommes aux étranges destins, trois étoiles nommés selon les hommes qui sont nés sous leurs influences bénéfiques, une seule et même constellation, qui regroupe à elle seule l'histoire perdu de ces hommes, seule présence qui sais démêler le vrai du faux des histoires que je viens de raconter. Et la dite influence de Sadalmelik, Sadalsuud et Sadalchbia continuât de faire son œuvre, car bien des siècles plus tard, le temps montrât que les hommes et femmes nés sous l'une de ces trois bonnes étoiles eurent un destin sensiblement proche des trois hommes qui furent à l'origine de ces légendes.

Après s'être assuré que Kami est fini son récit, Byakuya prit la parole :

-Cette histoire est hallucinante ! D'où la tien-tu ?  
-C'est un ami qui me la racontait, il l'avait entendu durant l'une de ces mission au monde réel. D'après le ton de ta voix, je voie que tu l'as apprécié. Constatât-elle avec un sourire.  
-C'était impressionnant. Tu as un véritable don pour la narration. S'exclamât-il, puis il rougit après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait fait un compliment à cette jeune fille. Le premier de toute sa vie !  
-D'après ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'habitude de complimentait les gens. Il hochât la tête en signe affirmatif. Tu devrais, tu serais plus apprécier. Mais après tout, plus une chose est rare, plus elle est précieuse.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long moment, puis, reprenant ses esprits, Byakuya brisât le silence :

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas montrait le Verseau !  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai. S'étonnât la jeune fille.

Elle lui montrât la manière de repérer la constellation dans le ciel, puis, remarquant l'expression joyeuse qu'arborait le visage de son jeun ami, elle décidât de pousser plus loin son cours d'astronomie, lui montrant d'autres constellations de la Mer, ajoutant de temps à autres un commentaire, une remarque, une légende rattachée à telle étoile, telle constellation...

-La Baleine est une énorme constellation, représentant parfaitement le mammifère marin dont elle porte le nom...  
-Les Poissons est un autre signe du zodiaque. Elle est assez difficile à repérer compte tenu de sa faible luminosité...  
-Ah, cette constellation-ci ? Il s'agit de l'Aigle, elle est en dehors de la Mer, si tu veux on y reviendra plus tard...  
-Tiens, j'y pense, quand es-tu né ? C'est pour définir ton signe du zodiaque... 31 janvier ! Tu es du Verseau ! Quelle coïncidence, c'est la première constellation qu'on a abordé ce soir...  
-Quelle autre constellation vais-je te montrait... ? Hum voyons voir si celle-ci est visible ce soir... Oui ! Viens voir Bya-kun, je vais te montrer ma constellation préféré ! Il s'agit de celle du Dauphin, elle n'est pas très grande, mais c'est l'une de celles qui se dégage le plus quand la visibilité est adéquate, comme maintenant ! Sa forme est très caractéristique, comme tu peux le constater. On dirait un poisson plus qu'un dauphin. Elle est relativement proche de la constellation de l'Aigle, celle que tu as remarqué plus tôt.  
-Pourquoi préfères-tu cette constellation aux autres, qui sont plus grande, plus importante, plus lumineuse ?

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence, comme une personne âgée face à l'ignorance des plus jeunes.

-Tous ne reposent pas sur les apparences Bya-kun. Cette constellation n'est peut-être pas aussi grande que celle de la Baleine, aussi importante que celle du Verseau ou des Poissons, aussi lumineuse que celle de l'Aigle. Pourtant, c'est celle a qui sont rattachés le plus de mythes et légendes. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle cette constellation est ma préférée.  
-Et l'autre ?  
-Autre quoi ?  
-L'autre raison pour laquelle tu préfère le Dauphin.  
-Le dauphin est mon animal totem. Face à l'incompréhension de Byakuya, elle sortit de sous son yukata une chainette en argent avec un pendentif représentant un dauphin. Ceci... Dit-elle en décrochant le collier d'autour de son cou ...  
Et le seul et unique cadeau que mon frère ne m'ai jamais fait. J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, c'est mon porte-bonheur.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de nostalgie tandis qu'un doux sourire évoquant nombres de bons souvenirs fit irruption sur son visage.

-Le jour où il me l'a offert, il m'a dit qu'à partir de ce jour-là, le dauphin serait mon animal totem, et ce pendentif mon porte-bonheur, car il trouvait que, comme cet animal marin, j'étais d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, que j'avais beaucoup d'instinct et qu'on pouvait me faire confiance les yeux fermés, ce qui ne manquait pas d'arriver. Ajoutât-elle avec un petit rire.  
-Ton frère t'aime beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?  
-D'après ses dires, ils m'adorent ! Et me considèrent comme un trésor fragile à protéger de tous les dangers extérieur.

Après cette déclaration émouvante, le silence reprit ses droits et rien ne brisât cette douce quiétude. Byakuya commençait à somnoler quant il sentit une masse appuyer sur son épaule. Baissant la tête, il découvrit la tête de Kami, visiblement endormie. Il la secouât légèrement et celle-ci papillonnât des yeux avant de se redressait légèrement.

-Désolée Bya-kun, je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
-Ce n'est rien. Apparemment j'ai un effet assez somnolent pour que tu t'endormes presque sur mon épaule.  
-Ne dit pas ça, c'est juste que je me suis bien amusée avec toi pendant le ''cours'' d'astronomie, et maintenant je suis épuisée, pas toi ?  
-Si, je ne faisais que te taquiner. Viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.  
-Merci. Murmurât-elle.

Tandis qu'il la soutenait par les épaules, elle le conduisit à travers le jardin pour se retrouvé face au shöji extérieure de sa chambre.

-Merci Bya-Bya. Passe une bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Kami-chan.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien en sécurité dans sa chambre, il se dirigeât vers la sienne mais, après avoir fait 3 pas, il s'arrêtât net.

-Minute... Elle m'a tout de même pas appelé ''Bya-Bya'' Se dit-il, horrifié.

Pour sûr, la nuit allait être longue pour notre jeune Byakuya.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis ce fameux diner. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient de plus en plus, apprenant à se connaitre à travers leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries, leurs récits, leurs présences, leurs connaissances. Byakuya était impressionné de l'étendue du savoir de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière s'était promis intérieurement de dérider son ami et de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui les entourent.

Dirigeons-nous à présent vers le domaine Dumbledore : c'était l'après-midi, et les domestiques avaient reçues l'ordre de ne pas laisse leurs jeune maîtresse sortir de l'enceinte du domaine jusqu'au retour du propriétaire des lieux. Cela ne la dérangeait aucunement, car elle était occupée pour le moment. Assise sous le porche intérieure, un livre à la main, l'autre occupé à lisser le poile d'un chat au pelage gris souris, la jeune fille lisait distraitement en caressant son compagnon, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui ne tardât pas à se manifestait.

-Kami-san, je t'apporte ton thé, comme tu me l'as demandé.

-Merci beaucoup Komui. Sourit-elle à l'encontre du jeun homme qui posât devant elle le plateau au milieu duquel trônait une tasse pleine d'un liquide ambré translucide, tandis qu'elle refermait le livre en prenant bien soin de repérer la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

-Regarde Komui, nous avons de la visite !

Elle lui indiquât le chat roulé en boule près de ses genoux. Les yeux de Komui s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu celui-là. Dit-il, heureux de voir un l'ancien animal de la maison.

Il s'approchât de l'animal qui redressât légèrement les oreilles au son de la démarche familière, et se laissât caressait par son compagnons de jeu.

-Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans la même position près de notre cabane. Depuis que je l'ai posé il n'as plus bougé.

-Il n'a pas perdu ses habitudes.

Semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose, la jeune fille demandât, légèrement inquiète :

-Dit moi Komui, je n'ai pas vu Lenalee-chan depuis 2 jours déjà, elle n'a rien j'espère ?

Regard fuyant, c'est mauvais signe. Elle haussât légèrement le ton et lui ordonnât :

-Dit moi tout Komui, tu ne doit rien me cacher !

-Je suis désolée Kami-san, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas que Lenalee refasse ça, mais...

-Elle est encore allé laver votre linge dans la rivière ?

-Les traditions de notre village d'origine ne se perdent pas, Kami-san. Il émit un petit sourire d'excuse en baissant les yeux.

-Rah vous n'êtes pas possibles tous les deux ! Elle a encore attrapé un rhum n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-J'en étais sûre. Marmonnât-elle. As-tu au moins demandé à Bookmen-san de venir la voir.

- Que crois-tu, quand il s'agit de ma sœur, cet idiot de Lavi comprend tout avant tout le monde ! Il est allé immédiatement prévenir son grand-père.

-Au moins un qui sache quoi faire. Soupirât-elle. Mais en même temps, je devine sans peine la raison d'une telle prévenance envers Lenalee-chan. Murmurât-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

-Tu disais quelque chose ?

-Non non, ne t'en fait pas !

Que dirais-tu si je te dévoilé le fond de ma pensée, franchement ? Je te plains Komui, tu t'es trop attachée à ta sœur, et tu es trop protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Laisse la vivre un peu ! Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire ça directement. Malheureusement, il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, bientôt j'espère...

-Bon, je vais rendre visite à Lenalee-chan. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu aille lui acheter tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour se remettre vite et dans les meilleures conditions possible.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance à Bookmen-san ?

-Bien au contraire ! Mais j'ai également conscience que les méthodes de Bookmen-san privilégie la guérison avant le confort, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Marmonnât-il en se remémorant le nombre de fois où il avait dû passer sous les aiguille de l'ancien. Un frisson parcourut son corps.

-D'ailleurs c'est de lui que te viennes tes méthodes tyranniques et douteuse pour guérir par toi-même les autres. Lui lançât-elle avec amusement.

-C'est faux. S'écriât-il, outré.

-C'est vrai !

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai !

-Faux !

-Vrai !

-Faux

-Vrai ! Stop. Ajoutât-elle avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répliquer. Tu n'as pas des courses à faire ? Le questionnât-elle malicieusement.

-Humph... Tu gagnes pour cette fois.

-Encore une victoire sur le tableau des scores déjà bien remplie de Kami-chan !

-Oui oui, si tu le dit. Ne sois pas trop dure avec Lenalee, d'accord ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je la ménagerai.

Elle attendit que le jeun homme disparaisse avant de pousser un long soupir. Au moment où elle allait se redresser, une voix qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais réentendre s'élevât de derrière elle :

-Yo chibi-chan ! T'as vraiment pas changé tu sais ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts violets et à la peau couleur chocolat observait de ses yeux de félin dorés un jeune homme s'entrainant au Kidô dans la cour extérieure de sa demeure. Accroupit sur le muret servant à délimiter la demeure Kuchiki, elle le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement et de malice tandis qu'il perfectionnait sa technique ''déjà ô combien supérieur à ton Kidô de petite fille, Bake-Neko''. Malgré tout, elle notait une légère différence dans les mouvements du jeune homme. Il avait l'air pensif, dans ses pensées, comme si il était distrait par quelque chose –ou quelqu'un. Symptôme classique d'une maladie très populaire mais qui reste tout de même redoutable et incurable. Elle se fit un plaisir de prononcé la sentence du condamné de façon très ''Yoruienne''

-J'aurais jamais cru que mon petit Byakuya tomberai amoureux un jour!

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Le ''petit'' Byakuya fit volte-face en beuglant contre Yoruichi :

-La ferme Bake-Neko, tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment? Yoruichi haussât le sourcil en sautant souplement au bas du mur. Moi je dirais plutôt que le cœur de la p'tite teigne Kuchiki a été volé par une créature redoutable! Alors dit moi, qui est l'heureuse élué? A quel point est-elle jolie?

-N'importe quoi! Je suis pas amoureux de Kami_ Oh merde, j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

-J'te l'fais pas dire mon grand! Alors comme ça elle s'appelle Kami, intéressant. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi jolie que la signification de son prénom ?

-Euh je crois qu'on m'appelle là…

-Voyons mon grand, c'est l'excuse la plus ridicule de tous les temps, tu me déçois beaucoup.

-C'est pas comme si j'essayais de t'impressionner comme ça. De toute façon j'ai déjà ma technique infaillible de Kidô, mon incroyable talent comme sabreur et ma vitesse impressionnante en matière de Shunpô. Dit-il fièrement.

-Dit le sale gosse international de la famille Kuchiki, en attendant, moi, je suis déjà capitaine de la 2ième division et Chef de l'Onmitsukidö. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien…

S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, barre-toi tout de suite sans me poser plus de question. S'il te plait, s'il te plait. La suppliât-il silencieusement (Hors de question qu'il le lui dise en face.)

-…Tu vas me dire absolument tout ce que tu sais sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille, en commençant par me révéler son identité!

Byakuya déglutit difficilement tandis que la jeune femme laissait un énorme sourire malicieux illuminer son visage.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrai…

-Si c'est pas toi qui réponds à mes questions, alors je vais demander ce que je veux savoir à la source!

-Tu… Tu n'oserais quand même pas faire ça?!

-On pari mon chou? Une légère lueur de défi apparut dans les yeux de la féline tandis que le jeune homme face à elle réprimait un frisson de peur et de dégout face à cet être abjecte qu'étais le capitaine de la 2ème division.

-En admettant que tu relèves le défi et que tu cherches Kami sans que je t'aide, je te ferai savoir que ''Kami'' n'est qu'un surnom. Donc en résumé, tu ne sais pas son prénom, son nom de famille, son statut social, son adresse ni son apparence physique ou une quelconque information personnelle! Donc je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourr_

-Oh pitié Byakuya, tu me sous-estime trop! Tu as oublié que je suis le chef des Services d'Espionnage?! Face au mutisme de son jeune élève, elle continua. Si je ne connais pas _encore_ toute ces petites choses que tu as énoncé, je les découvrirai aisément en, par exemple, te suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre-je te préviens tout de suite tu pourras pas m'échapper- et lui poser directement toutes les questions que je veux. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu veux que je surgisse de nulle part pendant que tu es à un de tes rendez-vous galant avec elle, ou si tu me dis touttout de suite.

Pesant le pour et le contre, il se décidât à contrecœur de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur elle :

-T'es vraiment chiante Bake-Neko, c'est carrément du chantage ce que tu me fais la !

-C'est la dur loi du plus fort mon chou, maintenant aboule les infos.

-Ouais bon ça va! Elle s'appelle Kamiko Dumbledore, tu sais la famille noble qui a presque disparu de la circulation. Elle a à peu près le même âge que moi.

-Ouais bon, maintenant que j'ai un nom, j'aimerai bien pouvoir le mettre sur un visage. Je crois que je l'ai jamais rencontré.

-Ne sois pas trop impatiente, petit chaton_ Un regard glaçant lui fut lancé, le convaincant d'éviter de contrariée le chat pour ne pas le mettre de mauvais poil. Taille moyenne, fine, peau clair, de longs cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés et caramel.

-Les yeux?

-J'en sais trop rien.

-Comment ça?

-En faite la première fois que je l'ai vu, ses yeux étaient brumeux, comme si il y avait un voile qui les couvrent, en clair ils étaient troubles.

-''En clair ils étaient troubles'' ? Tu sais que t'es vraiment nul en jeu de mot? Enfin bref, ses yeux ont changé de couleur ou quoi?

-Bin nan, la deuxième fois que je l'ai rencontré, on s'est un peu rapproché, et j'avais l'impression que le voile se dissipait petit à petit. Derrière le voile, ses yeux étaient d'acier, aussi bien la couleur que la matière dont ils avaient l'air d'être fabriqué.

-Waw! Cette gamine est drôlement fortiche pour pouvoir transformer mon gros bébé grognon en poète! Ça me donne encore plus envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Je veux tout connaitre dans ses moindres détails.

A son exclamation d'admiration, il esquissât un demi sourire qu'il cacha au regard de cette personne trop curieuse derrière une mèche de cheveux, mais il se jurât de lui faire payer plus tard pour le "gros bébé grognon". Il reprit un visage impassible et continua de lui déballait ce qu'il savait sur sa mystérieuse connaissance.

-C'est la petite fille de Shirö Dumbledore, un gradé de la 13ème division. Apparemment elle a un grand frère, mais je n'ai pas vu ses parents. Hum, quoi d'autre aussi… Ah oui, elle est très intelligente, elle lit beaucoup et est passionnée d'astronomie. Elle en connait un rayon dessus et on en a beaucoup parlé la dernière fois.

-C'est très intéressent ça! Maintenant dis-moi comment tu as rencontré ta chérie?

-En fait_ Mais merde ou quoi?! Je t'ai dit que c'est pas ma chérie, on est juste amis!

-Mais ouais c'est ça, à d'autres! J'ai bien vu la lueur dans tes yeux quand tu parles d'elle, t'en est dingue de cette fille!

-T'as une imagination trop débordante Bake-Neko! Et puis comment tu veux que je tombe amoureux d'une fille en à peine deux semaines?!

-Les coups de foudres ça existe mon chou! Attend voir… Tu la connais depuis deux semaines seulement?!

-Et encore, je la rencontre un jour sur deux. Mais oui, je viens de le dire stupide! On a sympathisé durant ce dîner chez les Dumbledore.

-Ah d'accord! Mais je maintiens la théorie du coup de foudre, après va savoir si c'est réciproque…

-T'es soulante à la fin, faudra que je te le dise combien de fois encore?! NOUS-SOMMES-AMIS-SEULEMENT!

-N'importe quoi, je pari qu'il y'a autre chose dans ton p'tit cœur mon grand!

-Tu délires ma pauvre, l'âge commence à faire effets…

-Ne crois pas pouvoir détourner la conversation comme ça. Cependant… Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire. Menaçât-elle en pointant l'index vers lui. Maintenant tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle.

-Et tu veux que je fasse ça comment? J'te signale que je lui ai vraiment parlé que durant deux trois jours si on cumule le tout, c'est pas assez!

-Et bin je m'en fous moi! Essaye de remonter le temps, imagine qu'elle est là, débrouille toi! Mais je veux une réponse sincère!

Obtempérant à son ordre –bien malgré lui-, le jeune homme se laissât choir sur la pierre de la cour en croisant les jambes et les bras. Il ferma les yeux et, à sa plus grande surprise, les mots fusèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'impression qu'un voile recouvrait ses yeux, mais c'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est un voile de tristesse, de mélancolie, et j'ai l'impression aussi qu'elle se sent coupable de quelque chose. Quand je la vois comme ça, tout ce que je veux c'est la faire au moins sourire, lui changer les idées pour qu'elle oubli ce qui la tracasse. Je veux la protéger de ce qui lui fait du mal. J'aime bien être avec elle, elle a une drôle d'aura qui m'apaise et me fait sentir comme si je flottais dans les airs. Elle est plutôt mystérieuse, et je m'en suis encore plus rendu compte quand tu m'as obligé à te dire ce que je sais sur elle. Au final pas grand-chose. J'aimerai bien qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle me dise quand ça va ou ça va pas, pour que je puisse rire avec elle ou la réconforter. J'espère vraiment qu'elle me considère comme un ami, parce que moi c'est le cas.

Ouvrant les yeux avec une légère rougeur sur les joues, Byakuya resta un moment surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait exprimais ses sentiments vis à vis de Kami, et espérait que grâce à ça, Yoruichi le lâche une bonne fois pour toutes avec ces histoire d'amour. Jetant un coup d'œil à la dite féline, Il la découvrit avec un air hébété sur la figure, le fixant avec des yeux ronds comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Agacé, le Kuchiki agitât sa main devant ses yeux pour la réveiller de sa transe :

-Allo la terre à Yoruichi, tu me reçois?

Emergeant difficilement, elle se secouât la tête puis déclarât :

-C'est pas possible t'es pas Byakuya. Le mini chou que je connais ne pourrait jamais dire ses sentiments comme ça aussi honnêtement.

-Et bien tu vois, c'est quand même le cas. Répliquât-il, gêné. Alors maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce que tu voulais, tu me lâches avec cette histoire, compris?

Constatant qu'un large sourire malicieux et espiègle prenant place sur le visage de la jeune femme, un mauvais pressentiment, accompagnait d'une idée de ce qu'elle voudrait -ou pourrait- faire fusèrent des tréfonds de sa poitrine.

-Oh non Yoruichi, hors de question que tu fasses ça…

-Faire quoi? Questionnât-elle avec un air et une voix faussement innocente.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Hurlât-il à pleins poumons.

-Et bien, dommage pour toi, mais ce que tu m'as dit ces dix dernière minutes me donnent encore plus envi de rencontrer l'incroyable magicienne qui t'as autant transformé!

-Jamais tu m'entends?! Je te l'interdis !

-Depuis quand tu m'interdis des choses, demi-portion ? Allez viens ça sera amusant ! Enfin, si tu arrives à suivre me suivre. Lançant sa dernière phrase, elle s'envolât d'un pas de Shunpô.

-Shihöin Yoruichi. Commençât-il doucement en baissant la tête, l'œil droit agité de tics nerveux. Ne sois pas trop présomptueuse au sujet de ton Shunpô car… Il se mit en position et relevât la tête d'un coup en lançant. Le mien dépasse depuis longtemps le tiens.

Et c'est sur ces mots que le jeune impulsif s'élançât à la poursuite de la féline tandis que, loin devant lui, la jeune chef de clan des Shihöin se félicitait de savoir à la perfection comment manipuler son cher petit Byakuya pour arriver à ses fins. Mais elle se dit tout de même que le petit avait de la ressource, surtout quand il était en colère, et qu'il avait fait beaucoup de progrès récemment. C'est donc pour ces raison que la féline mit le turbo pour garder son titre durement acquis de ''Yoruichi à la vitesse divine''.

-Yo chibi-chan! T'as vraiment pas changé tu sais?!

Cette voix… Depuis si longtemps… Elle croyait ne plus jamais l'entendre… Ce n'était pas possible, non impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. On lui a dit qu'il était porté disparu sur le champ de bataille. Mais après tout, porté disparu ne signifie pas automatiquement mort !

Doit-elle se retourner ? Doit-elle s'enfuir ? Doit-elle gardé cette petite lueur d'espoir que l'entente de cette vois si familière avait fit naitre dans son cœur ? Tant de questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, lui embrouillant l'esprit, lui faisant sentir un début de mal de tête. Elle devait choisir quoi faire, vite. Elle a toujours été courageuse, ce qui élimina d'office la solution de la fuite. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et, se préparant à la désillusion quand elle constatera que ce n'est pas lui, elle se leva lentement, et, tout aussi lentement, se retourna vers la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. C'est là que le choc survint, elle avait l'impression que cet instant durait depuis des heures déjà, alors que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elle faisait face à la réalité.

Un grand jeune homme musclé lui faisait face, ses cheveux bleu-noir étaient coiffés en épis, et ses yeux bleus sombres la détaillaient avec tendresse et une pointe d'amusement. La main gauche rentré entre son shitagi et son kosode, il se tenait dans une position décontracté, nonchalante, comme lui. Comme le lui dont elle se souvenait.

-T'as l'air étonnée de me voir ma chibi, je t'ai pas manqué ou quoi? Ah bin non finalement. Dit-il en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, t'as beaucoup changé, physiquement j'veux dire.

Une pointe de douleur traversa ses yeux tandis qu'il avançait doucement vers elle, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit, qu'elle ne s'évapore dans les airs. Pourtant, même si elle l'avait voulu, et bien loin d'elle cette idée, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Elle était paralysée, de la tête au pied. Elle ne pouvait pas faire bouger le moindre muscle, attendant avec une légère appréhension le contact avec lui. Ses yeux, déjà grands ouverts, s'ouvrir d'avantage quand il sortit sa main de sous son uniforme pour la déposer sur sa joue droite. Un léger halètement sorti de sa bouche entre-ouverte tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa joue, signe qu'elle ne délirait pas, que la personne devant elle était bien réelle. Signe qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il était vraiment revenu. Tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa joue, son cerveau se remit lentement en marche, lui permettant de communiquer au jeune homme face à elle ses pensées :

-C'est… C'est vraiment toi ? Tu es vrai… vraiment revenu ?

-Mais oui ma chibi-chan, c'est bien moi, tu rêves pas. Lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire alors que les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplissaient de larmes.

-Non… Non je rêve pas, c'est vraiment toi, Grey… Grey !

Elle n'y tenait plus, elle avait craqué, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle se jetât dans ses bras en laissant ses larmes fusaient de ses yeux, face à celui qui l'avait vu tant de fois pleurer. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, quelle différence. Elle se blottît encore plus contre son torse en serrant entre ses mains le tissu noir qui commençait à s'imbibait de larmes, tandis que Grey enroulait un bras autour de sa taille en faisant des mouvements circulaire sur son dos avec son autre mains, comme avant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Grey, tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Je sais. Soufflât-il en resserrant légèrement sa prise autour d'elle. Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué Kami, tu m'as manqué…

Elle pleurait, à cause de lui, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Lui qui s'est juré de ne jamais la faire pleurer, il avait failli à sa promesse. A cause de lui elle était secouée de sanglots, ses épaules montant et descendant de façon incontrôlable et saccadé. C'était à cause de lui, de son impulsivité et de sa bêtise.

-Je suis désolé ma princesse, je t'ai fait de la peine, je suis impardonnable…

-Non, c'est rien, tu es la maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Levant enfin ses yeux gris vers son confident de toujours, le regard brouillé par les larmes, elle lui demandât : Je t'en prie Grey, ne t'en va plus, ne me laisse plus seul. Je t'en prie…

La voir ainsi lui brisa le cœur, il la connaissait sarcastique, malicieuse et explosive, il voyait bien que son départ l'avais profondément changé. Il avait toujours détestait voir une femme pleurait, particulièrement sa Kami adorée, d'ailleurs c'est parce qu'il avait une profonde aversion pour les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues qu'il avait commencé à détester les larmes d'une femme. Apres toutes ces années, elles lui faisaient toujours le même effet.

-C'est bon Kami, calme toi, je ne ferais plus jamais de missions loin de toi, c'est promis.

-Merci Grey.

Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit chat gris se fasse remarquer en se frottant contre les jambes de ses maitres. Ils baisèrent simultanément leurs regards vers la boule de poil câline qui avait refait surface le matin même.

-J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand Murasaki a débarqué ce matin. Murmurât la jeune fille en esquissant un petit sourire.

-De quoi tu parles ? La questionnât le jeune homme.

-J'te ferais savoir que le jour ou t'es parti, ce petit chenapan a disparu d'un coup, et il ne s'est remontré que ce matin, exactement ou même endroit que la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu. L'instinct dont fait preuve cet animal me surprendra toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'animal ressemble à son maitre. Mais encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas plutôt pris ton sale caractère. Rigolât-il.

-T'es pas gentil, crétin ! Elle tournât son visage vers le torse du jeune homme en boudant.

Attendrit par cette scène qui lui rappeler beaucoup de souvenirs, il baissât la tête et embrassa ses cheveux en murmurant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne put entendre. Malgré tout, et même si elle ne savait aucunement ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle lui glissa un petit merci, ne doutant pas que ce qu'il lui avait dit ne pourrais être que pour son bien. Apres un court instant, il s'exclamât :

-J'ai oublié de faire un truc en arrivant!

-Quoi ?

-De te dire ça… Il se pencha vers son oreille et y glissa : Tadaima, Kami.

Souriant, elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui répondît :

-Okaeri, nï-san !


	7. Chapitre 6

-Yoruichi ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Ça se fait pas d'espionner une jeune fille !  
-Je suis également une femme, donc ça compte pas. Le seul fautif ici c'est toi. Y'aura qu'toi qu'on accusera. Cria Yoruichi par-dessus son épaule à Byakuya avec un sourire de Cheshire.  
-PARDON~~ ?! T'oserai tout de même pas me faire ça ?!  
-On pari Byakuya-bö ?

Il dégluti en ralentissent légèrement la cadence. Elle serait capable de le faire, ça il en était certain. Prenant sa résolution, il décidât d'accélérer au maximum pour arriver avant elle. Il la dépassât d'un pas de Shunpô, compte tenu qu'ils étaient au coude-à-coude, et maintînt la cadence pour ne pas se faire rattraper par Yoruichi, car, il le savait, si elle réussissait à arriver à son niveau, s'en était fini de lui, comme en attestait le ''BYAKUYA~ ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE !'' qui lui parvenait de derrière lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il parvenait à la résidence Dumbledore. Cherchant le reiatsu de son amie, il la localisât dans le jardin intérieur, mais ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement de sa puissance disproportionnée par rapport à son apparente force, trop préoccupé par son amie féline et la manière dont elle pourrait induire en erreur la jeune Dumbledore si elle parvenait à la voir avant lui.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers sa destination, il finit par se retrouver face au mur d'enceinte, et se mis à escalader la vieille paroi faite de roches rêches. Une fois au sommet, et au moment où il allait se laisser retombé de l'autre côté, il l'aperçue... Elle avait l'air si paisible, assise sur le plancher, ses pieds effleurant l'herbe. Un chat au pelage gris rayé était roulé en boule devant elle, un livre à moitié fermer sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle discutait avec le majordome de sa maison qui, il l'avait deviné à travers leurs quelques conversations, avait grandis avec elle. Il la voyait sourire, soupirer, crier d'après les éclats de voix qui lui parvenait. Cela le fit sourire, mais il fut rapidement sorti de sa contemplation par une voix malicieuse derrière son dos.

-Eh bah mon p'tit, elle est encore plus mignonne que ce que je m'imaginais ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? Ajoutât-elle d'une manière faussement innocente.  
-YORUI_ Elle mis aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche quand il se retournât, une veine battante sur son front et menaçant d'exploser. Il la fusillât du regard tandis qu'elle lançait :  
-Si j'étais à ta place, je me ferais discret si tu veux pas te faire accuser de voyeurisme!  
-Mfgh ! Un grognement étouffé s'échappât de sa bouche, puis il se dégageât d'un grand coup de tête en la tournant, et commençât à bouder.  
-Oh allez ! Boude pas mini-chou ! Sinon faudra demander à ta petite copine de venir te dérider !  
-Pour la cent millionième fois... Commençât-il doucement. C'EST PAS MA PETITE-AMIE !  
-Oh mais je le disais pas dans ce sens-là mini-chou ! S'exclamât-elle en agitant sa main devant son visage. Mais si tu veux le prendre de cette manière...  
-Alors ça jamais ! Il la fusillât du regard mais, le temps de cligner des yeux, elle avait disparu. Cherchant du regard la jeune femme, il la découvrit essayant d'escalader le mur. Il se précipitât vers elle.  
-Hey ! Bouge pas d'ici !  
-Mais t'inquiète pas, je veux juste l'observer sans être observer, histoire de voir sa personnalité au cas où elle fait des manières avec moi à cause de mon statut, comme le fait Soi Fon.  
-Compare pas Kami à cette petite teigne ! Dit-il en adoptant la même position qu'elle : les bras croisés, reposant sur le sommet du muret, il se hissait à la force de ses bras pour pouvoir observait par-dessus l'édifice de pierre tandis que Yoruichi prenait appuis sur une saillit du mur.

La jeune fille, bien loin de se douter d'être clandestinement observer par Yoruichi et Byakuya, était à présent seule, occupée à lire son livre en toute quiétude, continuant de caresser de l'autre main ce chat gris. Le vent se mit à souffler, faisant voler les cheveux de la jeune fille autour de son visage. Elle remit les brins en place, finissant par en faire glisser un derrière son oreille.

Byakuya, lui, la regardait émerveillée, alors que la femme présente à côté de lui était profondément choquée par la différence entre le Byakuya d'avant, et celui qu'il était devenu au contact, très court, de cette belle jeune fille. On ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait une forte influence sur lui, et cela l'inquiétée, car si elle n'était pas digne de confiance, si elle lui faisait du mal, il serait brisé à jamais. Il s'est beaucoup trop attaché à elle, et beaucoup trop vite.

-Elle est belle... Murmurât-il, rêveur.  
-Oh ça j'te l'fais pas dire! Je me demande encore comment t'as pu_  
-C'est qui ce mec?!

En effet, un jeune homme venait de faire son apparition derrière Kami, ce qui, visiblement, la troublée. Byakuya allait s'élançait vers elle quand la main de Yoruichi l'agrippât au poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi!  
-Non, regarde au lieu de t'exciter pour rien.

Il dirigeât son regard vers le jardin, et fut sidéré de constatait que la jeune fille avait sauté dans les bras de l'inconnu, ses propres bras autour de son cou.

-Mais comment...  
-Elle a l'air d'être très proche de cet homme ta petite fiancée! Elle fut étonnée de n'entendre aucune protestation, et remarquât au moment où elle tournât la tête pour constater son apparente irritabilité: la mâchoire et les poings solidement serré au point où les jointures blanchirent, il avait le regard fixe, inébranlablement tourner vers cette scène d'embrassade pour le moins assez intime. La colère se reflétait dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son amie dans les bras de cet homme enfouir son visage dans son torse, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Il provoquait inconsciemment du regard le jeune étranger.

Je ne veux pas en voire plus! Son cerveau le hurlait, mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Finalement, pour abréger ses souffrances, Yoruichi s'exclamât:

-Dit moi voir toi, t'as un cours de combat au corps-à-corps avec moi, alors dépêchons-nous, on est en retard!  
-Ouais...

Jetant un dernier regard vers Kami qui, à présent, essuyait le visage du jeune homme à l'aide d'un mouchoir, il se détournât de la scène laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

***************************************************************************************************************

-Dit, tu veux bien te pincer pour que je sois sûre que tu n'es pas un mirage ?  
-Quoi ?! C'est si inconcevable que je sois de retour ?  
-Oui ! Déclarât Kami sans hésitation, levant son visage souriant pour faire face à son frère, sourire qui fut rapidement remplacé par un léger froncement de sourcil.  
-Grey-nii, tu es allé te battre avant de venir ?

Interloqué, Grey baissa son regard et répondit, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise :

-Bah nan, pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

Cherchant un mouchoir à tâtons à l'intérieur de la manche de son yukata, elle lui répondit :

-Tu t'es pas mis face à ton reflet depuis combien de temps ? Lançât-elle tandis qu'elle mettait enfin la main sur l'objet de sa quête.  
-Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! Argh mais arrête ! Tu m'fais encore plus mal que n'importe quel Hollow !  
-Merci du compliment, je savais pas que j'étais devenue si forte ! S'exclamât-elle avec un large sourire pendant qu'elle frottait la joue et le nez de son vis-à-vis. T'avais du sang séché sur le visage. Expliquât-elle en essuyant une dernière fois son visage.  
-Ah d'accord, désolé. Il se frotta la nuque. Un tic d'enfance, un autre souvenir attendrissant. Kami y souris et s'assis à sa place précédente en l'invitant à faire de même, chose dont il ne se fit pas prier.  
-Alors raconte, comment ça s'est passé ? J'veux tout savoir du début à la fin.  
-Pff, c'était d'un ennui pas possible ! Le capitaine est resté au début avec nous au monde réel pendant deux semaines, et il venait nous voir de temps en temps, mais il était en permanence malade. Les Hollows étaient plutôt faible_  
-Mais ça t'as pas empêché de te faire blesser, et ça t'as aussi assez occupé pour que tu ne penses pas à donner de tes nouvelles à ta petite sœur chérie ! Lui reprochât-elle en détournant la tête et croisant les bras.  
-Oh allez~ boude pas princesse, j'te jure que toutes les lignes de communications étaient coupées !  
-A d'autres ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à moi !  
-Ah bon ? Et comment tu veux que je t'oublie avec ça ?! Il écartât le pan droit de son shihakuchö, laissant entrevoir un tatouage bleu sur son pectoral droit, ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme de croix au bout d'une chaîne épaisse argentée.  
-Tu vois ça öjo ? C'est notre marque à nous, celle qui nous liera à jamais. Même si on se trouve à des années lumières l'un de l'autre, on sera à jamais lié par ça.

Ces paroles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les lui disait, mais ça faisait toujours son effet. Ne voulant pas se dévoiler aussi facilement, elle lançât :

-Oula, je suis pas très tentée par ça ! Être à jamais lier à un exhibitionniste, y'a de quoi avoir peur ! Et elle lui tirât la langue, agrémentant sa petite pique d'une manière digne de l'enfant qu'elle était le jour où il lui avait déclaré ces mêmes mots. Une veine battant sur son front, Grey dit :  
-Sympa l'affection que tu me portes, on voit bien que je suis aimé dans cette maison de barje ! Kami souris malgré elle à l'appellation que Grey avait donné au manoir et ses habitants, encore des souvenirs qui émergent. Puisqu'c'est comme ça j'me casse moi !  
-Et moi t'm'as oublié vieux ? Questionnât une voix derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retournât jovialement vers son meilleur ami depuis toujours.  
-Lavi !  
-Mon salaud ! On croyait qu't'étais mort et enterrer sur le champ d'bataille! Lui dit-il on lui donnant une forte accolade.  
-Et laisser ma chibi toute seule avec toi ? Ca jamais, j'ai pas confiance !  
-Tu confierais pas ta sœur, la meilleure amie de MA sœur, à TON meilleur ami ?!  
-Ouaip, absolument !

Kami souris doucement en voyant la scène familière se déroulait devant elle, ça lui avais manqué... Enfaîte, la présence de son frère lui avait manqué, ses idioties, sa mauvaise manie de se déshabiller à tout bout de champ, ses colères pour des futilités, ses bêtises avec Lavi, le duo des quatre cent coups... Et surtout son attitude (un peu trop) protectrice à son égard, sans pour autant l'étouffer.

Les garçons finirent par se calmer, et s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'elle, appréciant le silence apaisant régnant autour d'eux, chacun dans ses pensées. Les minutes défilèrent, se transformant en heures, puis, brusquement, Grey étendit ses bras en enroulant l'un deux autour des épaules de Kami. Celle-ci dirigeât son regard vers lui, un sourcil haussait.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Du coin de l'œil, Lavi observait la scène, et connaissant bien son ami, il se levât en disant :

-Bon bin moi, j'vous laisse, ça devient trop intime pour moi ! En plus j'veux pas me r'trouver tout seul, je vais vois Lenalee-chan, Komui et Panda-jiji, Bye~ !  
-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Reviens ici tout de suite Lavi ! LAVI !

Trop loin, il ne pouvait plus les entendre. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau levait son regard vers son frère, elle le sentit la tirer vers lui, posant sa tête contre son tors au niveau du cœur, et lui murmurât doucement à l'oreille :

-Dors, tu as l'air fatigué chibi-chan.  
-Pas du tout, lâche-moi ! S'exclamât-elle en essayant de se sortir de son étreinte.  
-Non, je veux pas, si toi tu veux pas dormir, moi j'en ai très envie, je suis venu ici directement après être rentré de mission, je suis exténué, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne sieste pour me sentir mieux. Et comme tu sais, j'ai pas perdu mes habitudes : je dors bien que quand tu es dans les parages.  
-Très bien, mais on peut au moins rentrer à l'intérieur ? Soupirât-elle.  
-Bien sûr. Dit-il en se levant, entrainant Kami avec lui. Il se précipitât vers le futon dans la chambre de la jeune fille, la sienne étant trop loin, et se jetât lourdement sur lui, rapidement suivi par Kami qui s'y installât avec plus de grâce. Une fois allongée, elle sentit les bras puissants de Grey s'enroulaient possessivement autour de son corps, la dernière chose qu'elle distinguât dans son demi-sommeil fut la voix du jeune homme lui disant : ''Tadaima Kami, ma petite chibi.'' Et ils sombrèrent rapidement dans le sommeil, et révèrent...

_-__Grey, mon chéri, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !_  
_-__Et c'est quoi ?_  
_-__Tu es grand frère !_  
_-__PARDON ?!_

_Le hurlement du petit bambin résonna à travers toute la maison, tandis que Grey regardait, ahurit, les yeux comme des soucoupes, son père. Il avait un sourire s'étendent d'une oreille à l'autre, les yeux brillant de bonheur._

_-__Viens, ta mère veut te voir._

_N'osant pas protester, il suivit son père en trainant des pieds jusqu'à leur chambre, où un bruit infernal régnait, bruit qui s'estompât rapidement quand les domestiques virent débarquer le maître et son fils. Elles se précipitèrent toute vers la sortie, ne laissant que la petite famille nouvellement agrandis et le vieux Bookmen. La mère de Grey lui souris malgré son air fatigué, et lui présentât le petit paquet enveloppé dans des draps bleu qu'elle tenait dans ses bras._

_-__Mon chéri, viens voir ta petite sœur !_

_Encouragé par son père qui lui donnât une petite tape sur le dos, il y allât malgré lui, et fixa d'un air presque dégouté l'enfant endormie dans les bras de sa mère.__  
_  
_-__Je te présente Kami ! Elle est mignonne n'est-ce pas ?__Lui demandât-elle doucement._  
_-__Oui, je suppose...__Comment pouvait-on trouver cette __**chose**__ mignonne ?! Cette petite fille ne lui avais rien fais, mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait émis le moindre son, il savait qu'il la détesterait de toute son âme !_

_-_

_Brusquement, le décor changeât. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'entrée du manoir, Grey fonçant vers la sortie, essayant d'éviter le ''pot de colle'' qui s'accrochait joyeusement à lui._

_-__Grey-nii~ Attends-moi s'il te plait !__S'exclamât une petite Kami ayant l'apparence d'une fillette de 4 ans._  
_-__Lâche-moi ! J'veux pas de toi !_  
_-__Moh~ Pourquoi~ Grey-nii~ ! Je veux rester avec mon Grey-nii moi, j'aime Grey-nii !_

_Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle se cognât contre son dos après qu'il se soit arrêté d'un coup. Interloquée, elle demandât doucement :_

_-__Grey-nii ?_  
_- __Ecoute-moi bien espèce de sale petit pot d'colle... Primo, je suis pas ''ton'' Grey-nii et je le serais jamais. Deuzio, je veux pas que tu restes avec moi parce que t'es chiante et ennuyante à mourir. Et Tertio...__Il se retournât vers elle et la regardât avec le plus mauvais regard qu'il puisse lui offrir.__Je t'aime pas le moins du monde, comme sœur, comme ami. Je pourrais aimer n'importe qui sur cette terre, sauf toi, je te supporte pas, point._

_Plus Grey avançait dans sa tirade, plus les yeux de Kami s'emplissaient de lourdes larmes qui dévalaient ses joues d'enfant à une vitesse alarmante. Etrangement, le petit garçon sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à la vue de la petite fille sanglotant sur le gravier de l'allée, mais décidât d'outrepassé ce sentiment étranger et de se diriger rapidement vers son lieu de rendez-vous, il était déjà suffisamment en retard pour en plus devoir s'encombrer d'un fardeau comme elle. C'est donc avec une quantité quasi-infime de regret qu'il abandonnât la pauvre enfant à son sort._

_De son côté, la petite Kami, elle, continuait de pleurer ainsi, ne se souciant pas du temps qui passait ou de la poussière sur ses vêtements. Elle n'aurait pas bougé même avec un déluge s'abattant sur sa tête. Et c'est ainsi que la trouva le professeur de son frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant, d'habitude si heureuse, pleurait à chaudes larmes en plein milieu de l'allée. Elle ne compris pas non plus pourquoi elle se précipitât vers elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut, mais ne cherchât pas à creuser plus loin, l'essentiel à cet instant précis était de consolé la fillette serrant le pan de son habit._

_-__Sensei... Sensei...__Sanglotait-elle, haletant et reniflant bruyamment._  
_-__Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? Allons calme-toi, calme-toi... Chut c'est bon, tout va bien maintenant..._

_Elle tentait par tous les moyens de calmer les pleurs de l'enfant, ou au moins comprendre la raison de cette crise. Mais elle refusait de se confier, refusait de se calmer, calmait ses pleurs..._

_-__Allez ma puce, calme-toi... Viens avec moi je vais te donner du choco !_

_Comme si la jeune femme avait prononcé une formule magique, Kami se calma aussitôt, mais ne cessât néanmoins pas de pleurer, les grosses larmes dévalant ses joues à une moindre vitesse comparé à quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle tendît sa main vers celle plus petite de l'enfant, et la conduisît vers la cuisine. Arrivées devant la porte, elle dit à haute voix :_

_-__Jeryy~ ! Alerte rouge __gros chagrin ! J'ai besoin de ton meilleur chocolat !_

_Une cacophonie assourdissante parvenait de la cuisine, résultat de couvercles s'entrechoquant avec leurs récipients et de marmites tombant à terre. Exactement 5 seconde plus tard, un jeune homme plutôt musclé à la peau sombre, les cheveux mauves finement tressés et portant des lunettes de soleils malgré le fait qu'il soit à l'intérieur du manoir, surgit de derrière ces fourneaux –il était vêtu d'un uniforme de cuisinier sans manche- et hurlât :_

_-__QUEWAAA ?! Elle a quoi mon sucre d'orge-chérie-adorée ? C'est qui qui t'as embêté que je lui règle son compte ?!_

_Kami, effrayée par l'horrible bruit, s'était à moitié caché derrière la jeune adulte, son petit poing frottant ses yeux rougis._

_-__Jeryy, ne l'effraye pas comme ça et ramène moi vite son choco !_  
_-__Chef, oui chef !_

_Et il filât aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. 5 minutes plus tard, les deux filles se trouvèrent assises sur le perron extérieur, l'enfant mâchouillant allègrement son morceau de gâteau, des vestiges de son gros chagrin perlant au coin des yeux. La jeune femme sourit en la voyant rassérénais et demandât__ :_

_-__Alors ma chérie, raconte-moi pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure, tu veux bien ?_

_Une expression peinée passât sur les traits de l'enfant tandis qu'elle terminait en une bouchée son gâteau. Elle laissât échapper dans un murmure :_

_-__Grey-nii..._  
_-__Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a mon petit Grey ?_  
_-__Il... M'a dit plein plein de choses toutes méchantes !_  
_-__Des choses méchantes ?__La petite hochât la tête._  
_-__Umh hum ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'a jamais aimé, et qu'il me supporté pas parce que je suis ennuyante ! Et c'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit des choses toutes méchantes et que je pleure après.__Dit-elle tristement en baissant le regard vers les doigts de ses mains entortillaient._  
_-__Comment ça c'est pas la première fois ?! Attend voir que je mette la main sur ce garnement, il va le regretter !_  
_-__Non !__S'exclamât-elle immédiatement.__Je veux pas que tu frappes Grey-nii !_  
_-__Mais pourquoi ? Il t'a fait pleurer plusieurs fois d'après ce que tu m'as dit !_  
_-__C'est vrai,__dit-elle doucement,__mais j'aime Grey-nii, et quand on aime quelqu'un on veut pas lui faire du mal. Seulement Grey-nii ne sais pas qu'il me fait du mal, c'est pour ça que je veux toujours rester avec lui.__Elle relevât la tête avec un grand sourire.__Comme ça il sera bien obligé de m'aimer et de comprendre qu'il me faisait du mal !_

_La jeune adulte écarquillât légèrement les yeux, mais laissât rapidement un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres pendant qu'elle caressait affectueusement les cheveux de la petite fille._

_-_

_Les adultes présents disparurent, ne laissant que Kami assise à la même place. Elle semblait avoir légèrement grandis, mais l'expression de son visage était aussi triste que le jour où le maître de son frère l'avait consolé de la peine que ce dernier lui avait infligé par ses mots blessants, et pour cause. Celui-ci se tenait face à elle, la regardant durement, un éclat mauvais dans son regard. Plus il la fixait ainsi, plus elle se sentait se ratatinée sur elle-même. Le mauvais__traitement moral que lui infligeait son frère l'étouffait peu à peu, effaçant lentement mais surement la personnalité de la petite fille. Et les paroles sortant de sa bouche à l'instant n'arrangeaient pas les choses._

_-__T'es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien, toujours à rester assise à la même place à ne rien faire. Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre utile pour une fois ?_  
_-__S'il te plait Grey-nii, si tu n'as pas autre chose à dire qui différent du refrain habituel, je te demanderai de me laisser seule.__Soupirât-elle doucement__._  
_-__Seule ? C'est sûr vu que personne ne t'ai__  
_-__Ça suffit Grey !_

_L'ordre venait de derrière le mur, ce qui interloquât légèrement Kami tandis que Grey arborait une expression ennuyé. Soudain, un éclair blanc se fit apercevoir, sautant par-dessus le mur et avançant rapidement jusqu'à se trouver devant les deux enfants. Quand le mouvement ralentît, la forme d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noir fit son apparition, souriant gentiment à Kami. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, son visage s'illuminât légèrement, un minuscule sourire étirant ses lèvres._

_-__Yo, chibi-chan !_  
_  
_  
Revenant au présent, Kami se réveillât en sursaut légèrement essoufflée, quelques gouttes de sueurs glissant le long de son front, quelques larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. Elle baissât le regard vers la forme toujours endormit de son frère. Se calmant petit-à-petit, elle laissât échapper dans un murmure quasi-inaudible :

-Les fantômes du passé resurgissent, encore...


	8. Chapitre 7

_Je suis où moi ? Tout est blanc. Tout est vide. Tout est silencieux. Il n'y'a personne, personne d'autre que moi et le vide, moi et le silence._

_Ah non, il y a bien quelque chose, tout au fond. Pas une lumière comme dans ces histoires à la con, non, moi je vois de la terre, des enfants entrain de se rouler dans la poussière, des marchands miséreux qui peine à vendre leurs marchandises à moitié moisie, et… elle. Ma petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici celle-là ? Et puis en plus… Elle a bouffé du nain ou quoi ? Elle est minuscule ! Ah non… Elle a pas rapetissé, elle a juste rajeuni… Ou alors ! Autre alternative : je rêve, et en ce moment je suis dans un souvenir d'enfance ! Mouais, c'est tout de suite plus plausible, mais ça ne m'enchante pas plus, cette période, je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler…_

_Mais, y'a un truc qui cloche…Kami a l'air de filer quelqu'un… Rectification, elle ME file ! Ou plutôt, ma version gamin. Je suis, amusé, ma ''chibi'' Kami dans le sens propre du terme tandis qu'elle suivait ma version plus jeune, sans vraiment faire de gros efforts pour se cacher. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer ce jour là… D'ailleurs on est quel jour ? A ce que je vois, on est en pleins Rukongai… Alors comme ça, elle m'a suivi dans le Rukongai… Bon bon, ça m'étonne pas vraiment, mais je sais toujours pas quand ça s'est passé ! Je vois Kami trébucher sur un caillou et s'étaler de tout son long, en se rattrapant au passage à un étalage de légumes tout ratatinés, faisant tomber la marchandise douteuse de toute la rangée. Elle détala loin des marchants vociférant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, soulevant sur son passage un nuage de poussière. Je la poursuis, attendrit par son comportement enfantin. Elle s'arrête brusquement et se cache derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Interloqué, je fixe le point vers lequel est dirigé son regard, pour découvrir ma version plus jeune agitant la main vers un gamin aux cheveux blancs et à l'énorme sourire bien trop familier à ma plus grande horreur. Soudain, une silhouette massive fit son apparition dans le dos du gamin, brandissant une épée au dessus de sa tête. Impuissant, je vois Kami s'y précipiter, se mettre devant nous les bras écartés. Un éclair blanc, ma vision deviens tout aussi blanche tandis qu'un hurlement résonne dans ma tête…_

_-__GREY-NII~~ !_

Grey se réveillât en sursaut, des sueurs froides dégoulinant le long de sa tempe et de sa colonne vertébrale. Il halète lourdement, puis sens une petite main se posait sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, son regard croise un autre emplis d'inquiétude.

-Grey-nii, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ses bras enlacent étroitement sa sœur, leurs cous emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. D'abord étonnée, Kami fini par lever les bras pour les mettre sur le dos de son frère, tapotant doucement en geste de réconfort.

-Qu'est qui t'arrive Grey-nii ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il hochât la tête, trop secoué pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la Grey-nii, je ne m'en irai jamais.

Un silence réconfortant planait sur les deux jeunes gens, bientôt brisé par des pas dans le couloir, et le shöji de la chambre de Kami s'ouvrant violemment.

-Kami-chan, c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a… Ah bah oui, ah ce que je vois, onï-chan ne commence pas déjà à avoir des hallucinations.

-Toujours aussi méchante avec ce pauvre Lavi, pas vrai Ayame-san ? Reprenant contenance et ne voulant pas laisser transparaître sa faiblesse, il reprit son ton sarcastique en adressant à la jeune servante un sourire entendu.

-Les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas. De votre coté aussi apparemment… Les taquinât-elle, soulignant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours. Laissant à contrecœur Kami sortir de son étreinte, il fit craquer les muscles de son dos, raidit par la sieste qu'il venait de s'octroyer. Il lâchât dans une exclamation agacé :

-Alors comme ça, Monsieur le Borgne a déjà commencé à répandre la nouvelle ?

-Il faut le comprendre, dit doucement Kami, son meilleur ami revient d'une mission dans laquelle il croyait qu'il avait périt, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il reste stoïque. Néanmoins, poursuivit-elle en laissant une expression taquine et amusée passée sur son visage, j'aurais cru qu'il resterait avec Lenalee-chan plutôt que de sillonner le Seireitei en beuglant !

Ricanant tout deux, Grey et Ayame adoptèrent le même comportement que Kami. Ayame s'exclamât :

-Pas faux, j'aurai cru que mon idiot de frère serait resté avec Lena-chan aussi !

-Ce crétin est toujours aussi amoureux d'elle ? Pouffât Grey.

-Toujours ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jeunes filles en riant aux éclats. T'en a raté des scènes à se tordre de rire, Grey-nii ! Ajoutât Kami.

-Je sais. Une expression peinée passa imperceptiblement sur les traits du jeune homme. Il se redressât d'un bond pour masquer son malaise et demandât. Le vieux est toujours pas rentré ?

-Non, le maître est à la 13ème division, Ukitake-taicho ne se sentait pas bien, il est parti lui prêter main forte.

-Je suis au courant pour Ukitake-taicho. Franchement il devrait se prendre un vice-capitaine, ça allégerai beaucoup sa charge de travaille. Soupirât Grey. Bon moi j'y vais, à pl_

-Ah ça n'y compte pas trop ! Criât Kami en s'accrochant à son bras. Tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui, tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec moi si tu veux que je te pardonne !

-Aw~ T'es rancunière chibi !

-Je suis la digne petite sœur de mon frère. Lâchât-elle. Allez vient, il est déjà tard ! On va d'abord voir Bookmen-san, Lenalee-chan et Komui ! En avant !

Elle lançât son poing en l'air en traînant Grey derrière elle. Ayame les suivis, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ça fait du bien de retrouver les bonnes vielles habitudes !

Il se précipitait vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, essoufflé. Malgré le fait que ses muscles étaient en feu, que tout son corps le lançait d'une lancinante douleur, il ne pouvait pas ralentir la cadence, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Le vent lui fouettait le visage. A plusieurs reprises, il avait faillit se recevoir une branche ou deux en pleine face, les esquivant de justesse. Plus vite, plus vite, il y était presque… !

Après un effort final, il arrivât enfin au lieu familier : l'herbe verte, le lac scintillant, et le Sakura dont les fleurs commençaient à perdre de leur beauté. Il s'installa à la même place où tout avait commencé, et attendit, déçu d'être le premier arrivé cette fois ci. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il se laissât tomber sur l'herbe molle, les bras en croix, contemplant le ciel et les nuages qui y défilaient comme il en avait pris l'habitude avec elle. L'après-midi avait été épuisante, il s'était défoulé sur Yoruichi, tant et si bien que ses muscles furent rapidement engourdis. L'impuissance qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt, mélangé à un sentiment de rejet infondé, avait fini par consommer toute son énergie après lui avoir fourni un pic de rage insurmontable.

Fermant les yeux pour soulager la sensation de picotement, il se laissât aller jusqu'à se faire bercer par le vent et le bruit de la nature aux alentours. Bientôt brisé par des exclamations de joie provenant du sentier surplombant le lac. Il ouvrit les yeux, agacé, et s'apprêtât à sermonner la personne qui avait _osé_ troubler son sommeil quand il reconnu la voix. Kami était enfin arrivé !

Mais, elle n'était pas seule. Le jeune homme du matin même se trouvait avec elle, trainé à bout de bras par la jeune fille, plus enjouée que jamais, tandis qu'elle s'exclamait :

-…Que vous allez bien vous entendre ! Je t'assure, tu verras Grey-nii ! S'il te plait~~ ! Le suppliât-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

-J'veux pas perdre mon temps avec un gamin !

-Mais ce ''gamin'' à sensiblement le même âge que moi, et c'est quelqu'un d'important ! De toute façon t'as pas le choix, tu viens que tu le veuilles ou non !

Cette exclamation lui arrachât un demi-sourire. Elle l'a appelé Grey-nii… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?...

-Tiens regarde, il est la ! BYA-KUN~~ ! Je suis la !

Il se redressât lentement, et se retournât vers Kami qui lui adressait un large et magnifique sourire, accrochée au bras de l'homme visiblement guère enchanté d'être ici, si on se référait à sa mine renfrogné. Ils dévalèrent la colline, ou plutôt, Kami se précipitât à son pied, entraînant dans sa course le nommé ''Grey-nii''. Une fois devant lui, ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le gazon dans une synchronisation si parfaite qu'elle en était suspecte.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Dit-elle en souriant toujours aussi largement.

-Moi aussi. Dit-il doucement en lançant des éclairs à leur voisin, qui ne manquât pas d'exprimer son étonnement, puis son amusement par un sourire sarcastique.

-Ah oui au fait, les présentations ! Je te présente Grey Fullbuster, mon grand frère ! Grey-nii lui c'est Bya-Bya ! Face aux éclairs que lui lançait le dit ''Bya-Bya'', elle se corrigeât. Pardon, je voulais dire le _**Grand**_ Byakuya Kuchiki, futur 28ème chef de clan des Kuchiki !

-Un Kuchiki, hein ? Dit pensivement Grey en lançant une œillade à l'adolescent. Et bien, enchanté, _Bya-Bya_. Dit Grey sans cacher le plaisir sadique qu'il éprouvait. Ma chibi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis que je suis revenu, j'en deviens presque jaloux. Il ébouriffât affectueusement les cheveux de Kami, en gardant sa main sur sa tête.

Byakuya le jaugeât lentement du regard, comme si il essayait de lire son esprit, puis il fronçât le nez et demandât à Kami avec une voix teintée de dégoût :

-C'est lui le frère dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ? Celui qui t'a offert ton pendentif ?

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se passât. Les deux, Kami et Grey, se raidirent d'un même mouvement, leur respiration se fit plus lourde, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils devinrent livides, en l'espace de 5 secondes, en même temps. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Pensât Byakuya. Kami reprit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même et se forçât à sourire, puis lui répondit :

-Oui, c'est bien de ce frère que je te parlais, celui qui m'a offert ce pendentif.

Ce que Byakuya ne remarquât pas, c'est le regard interloqué et inquiet que Grey lançât à Kami, auquel celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête et un regard peiné et suppliant. Soupirant imperceptiblement, il soupirât en signe de défaite, et détournât la tête. Pour se changer les idées, il décidât de les entraînés tous les trois dans un terrain plus connu.

-Donc, vous vous connaissez depuis… ?

-Deux semaines environ. Dit aussitôt Byakuya d'une voix glaciale avant d'avoir laisser le temps à Kami de répondre.

-Hum… Vous avez l'air drôlement proche pour des personnes qui se sont rencontrés depuis même pas un mois…

- Ça te pose un problème ? Demandât-il agressivement.

-Un peu, après tout ma Kami me traite tout le temps de ''Grand frère surprotecteur à tendance étouffante'', mais bon, je suppose qu'entre chibi on se comprend. Ricanât Grey.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Les yeux de Kami s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle questionnait son frère d'une voix lente et emplis de menaces sous-entendues.

-Rien du tout ! Juré ! S'empressât de répondre Grey.

-Wouah, tu fais peur Kami-chan !

-Et bien, ton nouvel ami n'est pas très courageux ma chibi.

-Je suis bien plus courageux que toi en tout cas ! Dit Byakuya en lançant des éclairs. Surtout si on me compare à toi il y a quelques instants !

-C'était différent, gamin. Ca, ça s'appelle l'instinct de survit. Répliquât platement Grey. Si tu continues à fréquenter Kami, à ta place je prendrais note dès maintenant si tu veux pas crever dans d'atroce souffrances !

Byakuya déglutit difficilement en regardant alternativement Kami et Grey avec de gros yeux. Pendant ce temps Kami sermonnait Grey avec une adorable moue :

-C'est ça, continue de parler de moi en de tels termes comme si j'étais pas la ! Ça va pas de dire de telles choses sur moi ?!

-Bah quoi, c'est la pure vérité ! Je fais que prévenir cette pauvre âme ignorante du danger qu'elle court. Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-T'es méchant Grey-nii ! Ce faisant, elle croisât les bras et détournât la tête en boudant de plus belle.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es tête de mule et subjective par d'ssus le marché ! Il adoptât la même pose que Kami, lui faisant dos.

Pendant ce temps, Byakuya était totalement perdu, son regard fixant alternativement Kami et Grey avec de gros yeux. Puis, ils desserrèrent tout deux leurs bras, et partirent dans un grand éclat de rire en se regardant, les yeux baignaient de larmes de joie. Interloqué, le jeune Kuchiki se demandât ce qui arrivait à son ami et son frère. Puis, quelque chose tillât dans son esprit :

-Attend voir… Les rires des deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent progressivement, laissant en vestige un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Tu appartiens au clan Dumbledore Kami, nan ? Celle-ci acquiesçât. Et ton frère, il lui lançât un regard mauvais qui amusât Fullbuster, il s'appelle Grey Fullbuster ? Nouvel acquiescement. Alors… Comment ça se fait que vous ayez différent nom de famille, et que vous soyez frère et sœur ! Vous avez des pères différents ou quoi ?

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, et ils reprirent de plus belle leurs fou rire. L'idée d'être nés de pères différents leur été apparemment très risible vu qu'ils restèrent cinq minutes entières à se rouler dans l'herbe en se tenant le ventre, les yeux baignés de larmes. De plus en plus agacé, Byakuya criât :

-Dites-le tout d'suite si j'vous dérange !

-Mais… mais non~ ! Haletât Kami entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste… juste que… Ah~ J'ai mal au ventre ! Hahaha ! S'écriât-elle, les joues rouges. Après cinq autres minutes à attendre qu'ils se calment tout deux, elle finit par dire. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que l'idée traverse quelqu'un que nous soyons liés par nos mères !

-Oh oui ! On peut dire que c'est la première fois qu'on nous la fait celle-là ! Dit Grey en ébouriffant les cheveux de Byakuya. Celui-ci s'empressât d'enlever la main du jeune homme de sur sa tête, en réarrangeant les mèches qui s'étaient dispersées sur son visage.

-Au lieu de vous marrer comme des baleines, expliquez-moi ce qu'il y'a de si marrant dans c'que j'ai dit !

S'échangeant un regard interrogateur, Kami demandât :

-On lui dit ou pas ?

-Aucune idée, c'est ton ami après tout ! Dit Grey en s'allongeant sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

-Mais me dire QUOI ?! Explosât Byakuya à bout de nerf.

-Du calme microbe, y'en a qui veulent pioncer. Dit Grey d'une voix agacée en ouvrant un œil, pour le refermer aussitôt.

-MICROBE ?! Vous avez quoi dans cette famille de fous avec vos surnoms ?! Hurlât Byakuya, effrayant les oiseaux perchés sur les hautes branches du Sakura.

-Calme-toi Bya-kun ! Tentât de le calmer Kami. Sinon tu ne sauras pas pourquoi nous riions tout à l'heure ! Le menaçât-elle.

Deuxième. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup. Byakuya maudit intérieurement sa curiosité sans limite et se rassit sur le gazon en croisant les bras. Tiens, il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être levé.

-Alors… Commençât Kami en repliant ses jambes sous elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux joints. Nous avons deux noms de familles différents, à cause d'une raison toute simple… Nous n'avons aucun lien de sang.

-… Pardon ? Il ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand.

-Et pourtant c'est vrai microbe ! La voix de Grey leurs parvint de derrière eux. Byakuya interrogeât la jeune fille du regard. Le doux sourire de cette dernière toujours en place, elle hochât la tête.

-En effet, le sang qui coule dans no veines n'est en rien semblable. Nous sommes frère et sœur de cœur, et c'est sans doute un lien bien plus fort que les liens de sangs… Elle laissât sa phrase en suspend, ce qui attisât encore plus la curiosité du jeune homme.

-Et je suppose que c'est ton frère qui a été adopté ! C'est pas possible que quelqu'un dépourvu de manière sois un noble de sang !

-Ouaip ! C'est moi le gamin du Rukongai !

_-Attention ! _

_Un homme se retournât brusquement et fendit en deux le masque du Hollow qui le menacer par derrière d'un geste nette. La jeune femme qui avait hurlé se précipitât vers lui, une expression inquiète peinte sur son visage._

_-Tout va bien Katsumi ?_

_-__Oui ne t'inquiète pas Mitsuko, c'était un Hollow de niveau faible.__ Dit le dénommé Katsumi en adressant à Mitsuko un doux sourire.__ Et avec celui-là, on a fini l'éradication des Hollow du 5__ème__ district du Rukongai ! On ferai mieux de revenir rapidement, sinon le vieux va encore gueuler !__ Il se frotta la nuque, puis croisât les bras derrière la tête en se dirigeant vers sa division en de grande foulées._

_-__S'il t'entendait… Tu passerais un très mauvais quart d'heure. __Dit Mitsuko en pouffant légèrement._

_-__Qu'il s'amène ! Il me fait pas peur !__ Il fit un grand tour sur lui-même, tira la langue vers son ''vieux'' imaginaire et s'en retournât vers sa destination. _

_Katsumi Dumbledore, fils de Shirö Dumbledore, vice-capitaine de la 13__ème__ division._

_Mitsuko Dumbledore, épouse de Katsumi Dumbledore, 5__ème__ siège de la 13__ème__ division._

_Le couple s'apprêtât à rentrer faire leur rapport, quand ils aperçurent du coin de l'œil un nuage de poussière derrière une des masures à moitié en ruines du district. Leur curiosité étant leur pire défaut, ils s'y dirigèrent rapidement pour découvrir un enfant aux prises avec un Hollow mineur. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, l'enfant brisât le masque à l'aide d'une grosse pierre. Impressionné, Katsumi sortit de leur cachette en applaudissant. L'enfant fit volte-face brusquement, méfiant, et se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque._

_-__Bravo, bravo ! Vraiment impressionnant !_

_-__Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous !__ Dit-il agressivement, puis, apercevant les zanpakutös attachés à leurs ceintures. __Des shinigamis, hein ? Qu'est-ce vous foutez ici ?!_

_-__Du calme, petit. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.__ Dit doucement Mitsuko en s'approchant de lui. Puis quand elle arrivât devant lui, elle s'agenouillât et tendit la main en disant. __Je m'appelle Mitsuko, et l'homme derrière moi est mon mari, Katsumi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?__ Il hésitât un peu, puis serra prudemment sa main en se présentant._

_-__Grey. Grey Fullbuster._

_-Enchantée Grey Fullbuster.__ Elle lui sourit doucement et lui demandât. __Dit moi, tu as une famille ?_

_Une expression douloureuse passât sur les traits de l'enfant tandis qu'il baissait la tête, ses cheveux masquant son visage._

_-__J'en avait une, mais ils ont été tué… Par le Hollow ''Deliora''.__ Il serrât les poings brièvement, puis relevât la tête et dévisageât à tour de rôle Mitsuko et Katsumi, il s'exclamât, son visage s'éclairant légèrement. __C'est vous qui l'avait tué pas vrai ?_

_-__Euh… Deliora… Deliora… Ah ouais !__ S'exclamât Katsumi en tapant du poing dans sa paume. __Cette mocheté qui avait pratiquement rasé le 10__ème__ district ! Quelle tragédie, j'ignorai qu'ils restaient des survivants.__ Il croisât les bras et hochât la tête en signe de consternation._

_-Vous avez le seul devant vous… Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt ? On avait besoin de vous !__ Son visage exprimait la colère, la détresse, la peine, les larmes montant rapidement, que sa fierté empêchait de couler._

_-__Pauvre enfant…__ Murmurât Mitsuko. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serrât fort contre elle.__ Je suis désolée… Je m'excuse, au nom de tous ceux qui était sur cette mission. Pardon Grey, pardon._

_Face à la tendresse dont faisait preuve cette jeune femme, Grey fondit en larmes. Des larmes accumulées depuis qu'ils avaient perdu ses parents. Depuis un moi, un mois entier à tenter de faire les durs, à essayer de rester fort. _

_Il avait craqué._

_Derrière eux, Katsumi observait la scène, pensif. Sa femme avait toujours émis le vœu d'être mère, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas possible. Il sourit malicieusement._

_Il venait de trouver sa solution._

_-__Mitsuko, je peux te parler deux minutes ?__ Face au regard coléreux de l'enfant, il ria un peu et lançât. __T'inquiète pas gamin, je te la rends rapidement. __Il lui clignât de l'œil de façon complice. Mitsuko se levât doucement, caressât la tête de Grey et se dirigeât vers son mari, à qui elle retournât son sourire malicieux._

_-Dit moi, tu n'es pas très partageur d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_-__Ce gamin…__ Il lui lançât un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse. __Il est spécial, à part…_

_-__Tu trouves aussi ? On ne peut pas le laisser derrière nous, je refuse !_

_-__Ce n'était pas mon intention ma chérie.__ Elle rougit doucement, décidément elle ne pourra jamais s'y habituer.__ Et si…__ Il s'approchât de son oreille et y murmurât quelque chose qui fit s'illuminer les yeux de la jeune femme._

_-__Sérieusement ?__ Quand il hochât affirmativement la tête, elle se jetât à son cou et lui embrassât la joue en lui disant.__ Tu es le meilleur !_

_Elle s'élançât comme une flèche, laissant derrière elle son mari, une main sur la joue, toujours aussi surpris de l'énergie et l'enjouement dont elle pouvait faire preuve par moment. De son coté, Mitsuko s'était de nouveau agenouillée devant Grey et posât ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lui sourit largement et lui demandât._

_-__Dit moi Grey, ça te dirais que je remplace ta maman et que Katsumi devienne ton papa ?_

_Bouche-bée, Grey fixât Mitsuko qui continuait de sourire, tandis que sa bouche pendait, béante dans le vide._

_-__Et bien, j'attends ta réponse ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?_

_Se remettant de ses émotions, il prit un air sérieux et dit._

_-__A une condition !_

_-__Laquelle ?_

_-__Que je garde le nom de mon père !_

_Surprise, Mitsuko reprit son sourire et s'exclamât._

_-__ Ça marche ! A partir de maintenant, tu es notre fils adoptif !_

-Et c'est comme ça que j'suis entré dans la famille Dumbledore !

Byakuya regardait fixement Grey, choqué, mais pas par son récit…

-GREY-NII ! TES VÊTEMENTS !

-Quoi ? AAH~ ! S'exclamât Grey en se levant d'un bond. Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver comme ça moi ?

-D'où j'le sais moi ? Sale exhibitionniste ! Tes mauvaises habitudes sont restées à ce que je vois !

-Parle pour toi ! Dit Grey après s'être rhabillé.

-Ne me contredit pas, c'est la vérité ! Pervers d'exhibitionniste !

-Tait-toi, chibi !

-Non ! Toi tais-toi !

-_Ça_ suffit vous deux !

Byakuya et une voix féminine s'exclamèrent en cœurs. Les regards des trois personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Ayame et Komui, se trouvant à quelques pas d'eux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient entrain de se disputer. Soupirât Ayame.

-Ils sont incorrigibles… Se lamentât Komui.

-Hey ! On est la ! S'exclamèrent en chœurs Grey et Kami. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce vous faites ici vous deux ? Questionnât Grey en plissant les yeux.

-Dumbledore-sama vous demande. Tout les deux. Insistât Komui.

-Quoi ?! Il nous veut quoi le vieux ?

-Arrête d'appeler ojï-san ''le vieux'' !

-C'est p't'être pas c'qu'il est ?

-La n'est pas la question ! Aller debout gros paresseux ! En route !

-Tu vas finir par me tuer toi… Je réussirai jamais à suivre ton rythme.

-Dit toi bien que toi, t'y a échapper durant les dernières années ! S'exclamât Lavi, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Les Hollow me manquent~~ ! Se lamentât Grey en simulant des pleurs.

-Tu vas regretter se que t'as dit plus tard, Grey-nii. S'exclamât sadiquement Kami, une lueur malfaisante dans le regard, faisant monter la chair de poule aux personnes présents, Byakuya compris. Pour le moment, on doit se dépêcher !

Traînant les pieds, Grey se dirigeât vers le sentier en se disputant avec Lavi sur le chemin, talonné par Komui et Ayame. Kami restât derrière eux et se tournât vers Byakuya, les bras derrière le dos, un regard d'excuse sur le visage.

-Désolée, mon frère me prend tout mon temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans moi !

-C'est rien, je comprends. Il vient de rentrer d'une mission, apparemment longue. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec lui.

-Je suis contente que tu me comprennes ! A bientôt Bya-kun !

Elle allait s'élançait pour rattraper la bande, mais s'arrêtât brusquement…


End file.
